¿En tus zapatos?
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki han caído víctimas de un extraño hechizo... Ahora cada uno sabrá lo que es estar en los zapatos de otro... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Alisse. Fic escrito a partes iguales por Alisse y Lily de Wakabayashi
1. Chapter 1

_**¿En tus zapatos?**_

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Seguro que será prudente salir y no avisarle a las chicas?- preguntó Tsubasa, mirando alrededor con cierto temor

-Creo que fueron al cine- dijo Wakabayashi –además, ¿qué tiene de malo que salgamos sólo los tres alguna vez?

-Nada- respondió Taro Misaki –sólo está que no les dijimos, y por eso nos pondrán problemas... claro, si es que se dan cuenta que no estamos, últimamente andan más interesadas en conocer que en vernos...

-Si, eso es verdad- dijo Genzo, pensativo –ahí está la excusa, que no las vimos y, como estábamos aburridos, decidimos salir a dar una vuelta

-Buena idea Wakabayashi

Los amigos caminaban en silencio por una feria, mirando los distintos puestos con curiosidad, a ver si les gustaba algo. Después del entrenamiento de esa mañana, habían decidido salir ellos solos, sin siquiera decirle a sus novias...

-¡Escóndanse!- gritó de pronto Wakabayashi, haciendo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor los miraran con extrañeza y que sus amigos fueran hacia el primer lugar que consideraran seguro: una tienda esotérica –por poco...- suspiró

-¿Qué viste?- le preguntó Tsubasa

-A Sanae...

-¿Alisse también iba con ella?- le preguntó Taro

-Es lo más seguro, lo mismo que Lily- respondió Wakabayashi

Taro asomó la cabeza y vio a las tres chicas, que parecían muy entretenidas en un puesto, viendo quien sabe que cosa... parecía que tenían para rato en ese lugar

-... Parece que estaremos bastante rato aquí...- suspiró, y miró a su alrededor. Notó que la dueña los miraba bastante feo –eh... será mejor que disimulemos y hagamos como que vamos a comprar algo- le susurró a sus amigos, que asintieron nada más

Los chicos se dispersaron por la tienda, mirando con curiosidad todos los objetos que ahí habían, distribuidos en los muchos estantes

Wakabayashi miraba unos muñecos que podían destinarse al vudú, cuando un letrerito le llamó mucho la atención

"CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD"

Decía el cartelito que mostraba una piedra roja oscura preciosa... se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus manos, mirándola...

-Oye, Wakabayashi, ya se fueron- le dijo de pronto Misaki, poniendo su mano en su hombro. Sin saber la razón, los dos sintieron un escalofrío correr su espalda, aunque ninguno quiso comentarlo -¿y eso?- le preguntó

-Una piedra...- respondió simplemente Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cambio de identidad?- preguntó con curiosidad Misaki -¿cómo es eso?

-Vaya a saber uno... ya, vamonos, mejor

-Si

Tsubasa ya los esperaba afuera y, mientras se iban, Genzo sintió la mirada de la dueña sobre él y Misaki, logrando que se pusiera algo nervioso...

Decidieron volver al hotel y, una vez ahí, se fueron al cuarto a jugar a las cartas, conversando del próximo partido que tenían

-Gané- dijo feliz Misaki

-¡Nah!- los otros dos le tiraron las cartas por la cabeza, mientras Taro se partía de la risa

-¡Que malos perdedores son!

-No es eso, es sólo que has ganado cinco veces seguidas- indicó Tsubasa, con voz que parecía molesta

-¡Ja, están picados!

-¡Cállate, Misaki!

En eso, y mientras bromeaban, sonó el celular de Tsubasa

-¡Hola Sanae!- dijo este, mientras Wakabayashi se acomodaba la gorra y Taro juntabas las cartas y las revolvía –si... en el cuarto... ¿qué irán al cine?... ¿qué que haremos, eh...- Tsubasa miró a sus amigos, que le decían con cierta desesperación "no" –si... nosotros, eh... estamos algo ocupados ahora, no podemos acompañarlas... ¿qué haremos, eh... bueno... estamos... hablando con Misaki... no, no es nada grave, sólo que... ¡no, en serio, no es necesario que se lo digas a Alisse... si, nos vemos luego, diviértete y cuídate mucho... adiós

- ¿Qué pasó?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, algo aburrido.

- Nada, que Sanae quería ver si íbamos con ella y con Alisse y Lily al cine.- respondió Tsubasa.

- ¿Y por qué les dijiste que estábamos ocupados?.- Misaki seguía jugando con las cartas.

- ¿No tienen ganas de estar un rato sin ellas?.- inquirió Tsubasa.- He pasado tanto tiempo con Sanae que ya casi se me andaban olvidando sus caras.

Misaki y Wakabayashi le aventaron una almohada cada uno.

- No seas exagerado.- dijeron. Pero estuvieron de acuerdo en no salir con las chicas.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron en no hacer nada, platicar sobre fútbol, su tema interminable, y un poco sobre las chicas.

- Yo no soy celoso.- decía Tsubasa.- No me molesta que Sanae se acerque a hablar con otros hombres.

- Siempre y cuando esos hombres seamos Misaki y yo.- replicó Genzo, divertido.- ¿O ya se te olvidó la vez que te peleaste con Kanda por ella?

- Bah.- gruñó Tsubasa.

- Yo tampoco soy celoso.- dijo Misaki.

- Ajá. Y por eso a cada rato quieres saber en dónde anda Alisse.- se burló Genzo.

- Tú cállate, que también tienes cola que te pisen.- replicó Misaki.- De hecho, eres el peor de los tres, ya que eres el único que le hace escenitas tipo película a Lily. ¿O te recuerdo cuando Schneider la invitó a tomar un helado y ella aceptó? Poco te faltó para convertirte en Hulk del coraje que te dio.

- Cállate, Misaki.- gruñó Genzo, aventando su gorra con parsimonia al aire.- Tú no sabes qué es lo que yo siento por Lily.

- No, no lo sé.- reconoció Misaki.- Pero tú tampoco sabes lo que yo siento por Alisse. Y si siempre quiero saber en dónde está es porque me preocupa.

- Vaya conversación ridícula que estamos teniendo.- los interrumpió Tsubasa.- Rara vez tenemos el tiempo de estar solos y lo perdemos hablando sobre mujeres.

Misaki y Wakabayashi reconocieron que su amigo tenía razón. Ya muy noche, Sanae volvió a llamar para saludar a Tsubasa, cosa que provocó la burla de sus compañeros, aunque éstos se tuvieron que callar ya que tanto Alisse como Lily pidieron hablar con sus novios.

- Dile que me fui a Timbuctú.- dijo Taro, al tiempo que Tsubasa le pasaba la bocina.- ¿Eh? No, era broma, mi amor... En serio. Ya, no te pongas así... De veras. Te extrañé mucho hoy...

Taro estuvo a punto de hacerle una seña obscena a Genzo y a Tsubasa, quienes no dejaban de burlarse.

- Sí... Muy bien. Mañana te veré, corazón. Ok. Deja le digo a Wakabayashi.- Misaki le pasó la bocina a Genzo con aire triunfal.- Te habla tu novia.

- ¿Hola? ¿Cómo te la pasaste, corazón? Sí. Ajá. No, está bien, no hubo problema. Sí, Misaki ya está más tranquilo. Tuvimos que darle un par de cachetadas para que se le quitara lo histérico pero ya está mejor.- Wakabayashi miró con burla a Misaki, quien se la rayó mentalmente.- Sí. Yo también te amo. Cuídate. Adiós.

- Yo también te amo.- arremedó Misaki.- ¡Qué cursi eres!

- Cállate.

Tsubasa, Misaki y Wakabayashi se durmieron, sin pensar en que algo raro pasaría poco tiempo después...

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo despertó, pero se sentía muy extraño. Como si... Como si hubiese despertado más chaparro de lo habitual. Y menos fornido. Sabía que eso era imposible pero se sentía extraño... Se levantó al baño y mientras hacía sus necesidades, seguía pensando en que algo no estaba bien. Sentía también que su pelo había crecido un poco de la noche a la mañana y que además estaba más alborotado que de costumbre.

- Y definitivamente, o las cosas crecieron o yo me encogí.- murmuró.

Mientras tanto, Taro también despertó. Se extrañó porque sentía que sus pies rebasaban el borde de la cama. "¿Desde cuándo soy tan alto?", se preguntó. Además, también sentía que la playera le apretaba un poco los brazos. Se levantó también al baño y... Se encontró consigo mismo...

Genzo salió del baño y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. Frente a él estaba parado... Él mismo...

**Notas:**

Con todo gusto presentamos este fic, que fue escrito a partes iguales entre Alisse y yo. No pondremos quién escribió cada capítulo, porque no lo escribimos por capítulos, sino que hicimos la historia de corrido y al final lo dividimos por capítulos. Así que, simplemente, el fic fue escrito entre las dos, ambas nos divertimos mucho, esperamos que les guste.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

- ¿Qué cosa?.- gritaron Genzo y Taro al unísono.

No podían creer lo que veían. Taro estaba viéndose a él mismo, cosa que era imposible, mientras que Genzo veía parado en frente suyo a alguien que era exactamente igual a él...

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- volvieron a gritar los jóvenes.

- ¿Misaki?.- inquirió Genzo.- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Misaki.- ¿Qué haces con... Con mi cuerpo?

Ambos jugadores se miraron atónitos por varios minutos, hasta que Tsubasa hizo ruidos de que estaba despertando.

- Ven.- Genzo jaló a Taro y se encerró junto con él en el baño.

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Taro, cuando él y Genzo se miraron en el espejo.

Los dos muchachos lucían exactamente igual que la noche anterior, con la única diferencia que Genzo miraba desde el cuerpo de Taro y viceversa.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?.- preguntó Taro, nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué haces tú en el mío?.- inquirió Genzo.- ¿Es esto una pesadilla?

- No creo que los dos estemos soñando con lo mismo... .- replicó Taro.- ¿Qué pasó?

Genzo recordó súbitamente la piedra que había tocado el día anterior, la que tenía el cartelito que decía "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD". Recordó también que, justo cuando él traía la piedra en las manos, Misaki lo tomó del brazo.

- No puede ser... .- murmuró Genzo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Taro.

Genzo le contó a Taro sus sospechas. Y éste se puso pálido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa piedra nos cambió de cuerpos?.- Misaki estaba incrédulo.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra explicación posible?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Creo que lo mejor será regresar a ese lugar y explicar el problema.- respondió Genzo.- Debemos volver a tocar esa piedra...

- Ya salgan, que me urge entrar.- Tsubasa aporreó la puerta.- Luego chismorrean.

- Finjamos que no pasa nada.- comentó Taro.- Tú actúa como yo y yo seré tú...

Genzo estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos salieron y trataron de comportarse lo más normal posible, aunque Tsubasa sospechó algo, pero no dijo nada. Mientras él estaba en el baño, Genzo y Taro aprovecharon para cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Cómo rayos te acomodas estos pelos, Wakabayashi?.- gruñó Taro, peleándose con el peine para acomodar el cabello rebelde de Genzo.

- ¿Por qué crees que siempre uso gorra?.- replicó Genzo.- Así es más fácil. Y de hecho, debes ponerte una o sospecharán...

- Cierto...

Al poco rato, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y Misaki se reunieron con las chicas para desayunar. Tsubasa miraba a sus amigos con sospecha.

- Hola, mi amor.- saludó Lily, besando muy apenas los labios de Taro (recuerden que está en el cuerpo de Genzo).

Taro se quedó frío, pero Genzo sintió una espantosa descarga de celos.

- Hola.- Taro se separó inmediatamente de Lily.- Vamos a desayunar.

- Hola, Tarito.- saludó Alisse a Genzo, dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca (insisto, Genzo está en el cuerpo de Taro).

- Buenos días, Farfán.- contestó Genzo, distraído, alejándose rápidamente de ella.

- ¿Y a éstos qué mosca les picó?.- murmuraron Alisse y Lily, al tiempo que veían alejarse a sus novios.

Una vez que Genzo (que está en el cuerpo de Taro) alcanzó a Misaki, comenzó a hablarle...

-Nos habíamos olvidado de las chicas...- comentó, con algo de nerviosismo y celos

-Si, que tontos hemos sido- suspiró Misaki –no podemos estarlas evitando todo el tiempo hasta que esto se arregle, demás que sospecharían que algo nos pasa...

-De echo, me tinca que ya lo están haciendo- murmuró Genzo, volteándose y viendo que ambas chicas caminaban junto a Tsubasa y Sanae

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Misaki –si se supone que haremos teatro, tendremos...

-No- lo interrumpió inmediatamente Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos –no quiero que vuelvas a besar a Lily

-¡Ah, ¿y cómo vamos por casa?- dijo Taro, también molestándose –te recuerdo que Alisse también te besó, ¿o te ayudo a recuperar la memoria?

-Cállate- gruñó Wakabayashi -¿y que podemos hacer, ¿hay alguna otra salida?...

-¿Se te ocurre alguna?

-Ehhh...- Genzo pensó durante unos momentos -¿si terminamos con ellas?

-¡¿Estas loco!- le gritó Misaki, llamando la atención de los otros que iban más atrás, que los miraron extrañados –terminar con ellas sin tener razón es estúpido. Además, Alisse no volvería conmigo, y yo creo que a ti tampoco te iría tan bien

-Bueno, pero algo debemos hacer, no quiero que te andes besuqueando con Lily

-Deja de hablar como si esto fuera de mi agrado...- gruñó Misaki, mirando molesto a su amigo –que a mi tampoco me agrada verte tan cerca de Alisse

-Pero entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer, no podemos andar fingiendo todo el tiempo ser el otro, Misaki

-Lo mas urgente es buscar la tienda donde tenían esa piedra- dijo Taro, seriamente –lo mas seguro es que volvamos a la normalidad una vez que la toquemos...

-Ya, entonces después de desayunar, vamos...

-Olvídalo, tenemos entrenamiento...

-¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!- gruñó Wakabayashi –esto no puede estar peor... no creo que tú le hagas muy bien en la portería

-Yo tampoco te tengo tanta fe en mi posición, Wakabayashi

-¡Hey!- escucharon de pronto decir a Tsubasa, lo buscaron con la mirada y lo vieron ya sentado a la mesa junto con las chicas, que los seguían mirando extrañadas -¿a dónde van, les recuerdo que aquí es donde desayunamos

Los amigos se miraron y se dirigieron a la mesa en que los demás estaban. De manera inconsciente, Taro se fue a sentar a un lado de Alisse, pero Wakabayashi lo detuvo de un brazo

-Estate atento a los detalles- le susurró, adelantándose –y cuidado con pasarte con Lily

Taro sólo gruñó y se sentó al lado de Lily

-¿Te ocurre algo, Genzo?- le preguntó Del Valle, pero él no le respondió (por supuesto, porque era Misaki) -¿Gen?

Wakabayashi, mirando molesto a su amigo, lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, disimulando y llamando su atención

-¡Au!- se quejó Misaki, de pronto pareció reaccionar –disculpa, ¿qué decías, Lily?

-Si te ocurre algo- insistió ella –has estado un poco extraño hoy...

-¿Extraño yo?- dijo Taro, sonriendo ampliamente e intentando esconder su nerviosismo –nah, ¿de donde sacas esas cosas, Lily, jejejeje

-Pues no es el único- dijo Alisse, mirando de reojo a Wakabayashi -¿qué hicieron anoche para que estén así?

-Nada, por supuesto- gruñó Wakabayashi

-¿A si, ¿entonces fue tú viaje a Timbuctu?- agregó con cierta molestia Alisse, Wakabayashi sólo la miró de reojo, prefiriendo no continuar con la conversación

El grupo se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, silencio que fue cortado por Sanae, que pensó en un tema para cortar el ambiente pesado que comenzó a sentirse

-Ayer fuimos a ver una feria- comentó animadamente –y pasamos a una tienda de esoterismo bastante rara...

Todos miraron a Taro (en el cuerpo de Genzo... hum, esto cansa ¬¬) en el momento en que se le soltó el azucarero, derramando parte de este en la mesa...

-Eh...- el chico, enrojeciendo, de pronto, se sintió avergonzado al sentirse tan observado –eh... sigue contándonos, Sanae, por favor...

-Si, claro...- dijo esta, al mismo tiempo que Genzo le daba una mirada desaprobatoria a Misaki, que se encogía de hombros –bueno, la cosa es que la señora que atendía ahí era de lo más simpática, y nos leyó las cartas

-¿Ah si, ¿y que les dijo?- preguntó Tsubasa, que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que hicieran sus dos amigos, puesto que sospechaba que algo pasaba, cada vez estaba más seguro de ello

-Nada muy interesante- dijo Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros y con cierto escepticismo –era bastante loca la vieja esa...

-Lo que si- dijo Lily, pensativa – dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con las personas que nos rodean...

-Si- la apoyó Alisse –a mi me dijo lo mismo, y también que debía tener cuidado en como interpretaba las palabras de los demás y que no me dejara llevar por las apariencias...

-¿Eso les dijo?- dijo Wakabayashi –pensé que no le creías, Farfán

-Sólo lo estaba comentando- gruñó Alisse –y ya deja de llamarme Farfán, Misaki, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido...

-Bueno...- gruñó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros. Misaki miró fijamente a Wakabayashi y Tsubasa también, pensando y fijándose en los detalles

-¿Volverán algunos de estos días?- preguntó Misaki, para que continuara algún tema de conversación, puesto que el desayuno estaba saliendo bastante mal...

-Por mucho que quisiéramos, no valdría la pena- dijo, con cierto pesar, Sanae –y a mi que se me habían ocurrido algunas cosas para preguntarle...

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntaron a la vez, Wakabayashi y Misaki, sintiendo de pronto una angustia que crecía dentro de ellos

-Que era gitana- respondió Lily –y según nos dijo, hoy se marcharía de la ciudad con su gente, para continuar viajando

Taro y Wakabayashi se miraron pálidos, sintiendo de pronto que el pánico los invadiría en cualquier momento. ¿De qué manera podrían solucionar su problema?

El único que notó las miradas de los amigos, fue Tsubasa

-¿Por qué les interesa tanto?- les preguntó Ozora, observándolos muy bien –pensaba que ustedes tampoco creían en esas cosas...

-Eh...- Taro no supo que decir, por lo que miró con cierto pánico a Wakabayashi

-Teníamos ganas de comprar muñecos vudú- respondió Genzo completamente serio, sin levantar la vista de su comida y sin tomar en cuenta las miradas extrañadas de los demás –ya saben... estaría feliz de hacerles ciertas cosas a Schneider...

-¿Schneider?- lo interrumpió Lily -¿por qué a Schneider, Misaki?- Genzo no supo que responder unos momentos

-Porque yo me encargaría de Pierre- se apresuró a decir Taro –ya saben... cambiar rivales... sería más entretenido...

-Claro, eso...- lo apoyó Wakabayashi

De pronto, Tsubasa se puso de pie

-Tenemos entrenamiento- dijo, mirando serio a los otros dos, que sólo se dieron una mirada fugaz de nerviosismo y no hicieron ningún movimiento -¿no vienen, acaso?

-Si, por supuesto- se pusieron rápidamente de pie y, a pesar que deseaban irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, no lo lograron...

-Hey, ¿ustedes no se despiden?- les dijo Alisse, ya molesta

-Si, ustedes hoy han estado de lo más raros- les reclamó Lily, apoyando a su amiga y poniéndose de pie -¿qué les paso anoche, que están así?

-No paso nada- gruñó Genzo -¿quieren dejar de insistir en eso?

-Ya dejen de discutir- los cortó Tsubasa –se nos está haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento, vamonos...

Misaki dudó unos momentos y miró de reojo a Wakabayashi... era verdad que no deseaba besar a Lily (y tampoco quería que su amigo besara a su novia), pero no deseaba empeorar las cosas con las chicas. Pareció que Wakabayashi lo comprendió, porque gruñendo caminó hacia Alisse, para su desesperación, la besó en la frente. Esta lo miró horrible

Lily se acercó a él y lo besó, pero Misaki se alejó un poco y esta lo miró suspicaz

-Después del entrenamiento tendremos que hablar...- le dijo, seria

-Vamonos...- gruñó Misaki

-Adiós, Sanae- Tsubasa besó a su novia y siguió a sus amigos, que parecía que huían de ese lugar por una razón que las chicas no sabían

-Ojalá que cuando vuelvan ya estén... normales- dijo Lily, Alisse solo la miró feo, molesta


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Mientras iban al entrenamiento, Tsubasa se mantuvo a cierta distancia de los otros dos, que se comportaban demasiando extraño. Caminaban algo rápido, murmuraban cosas y parecían a punto de tener un ataque de nervios...

-¡¿Qué acaso no viste la cara que puso!- le reclamó Misaki a Genzo -¿cómo se te ocurrió besarla en la frente?

-¿¡Y qué querías, ¿qué besara a tú novia en la boca?

-Te recuerdo que estas en MI cuerpo, y que Alisse es MI novia...

-¡Pues entonces bésala tú y deja a Lily en paz!

-No es mi agrado besar a Lily- gruñó Misaki –además, te recuerdo que ella me besó a mi, no yo a ella y, cuando lo hizo, me alejé porque sabía que te iba a molestar

-¡Ah, ¿acaso quería que te hiciera fiesta o que?

-¿Van a estar discutiendo todo el día?- les reclamó Tsubasa, una vez que llegaron –desde la mañana que están extraños los dos... si siguen así, también comenzare a pensar que de verdad les ocurrió algo anoche

Los chicos se miraron mientras Tsubasa se adelantaba donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo de la selección, luego se miraron

-Disimula- se dijeron a la vez

-Y trata de no dejarme en vergüenza- dijo con cierto tono fatalista Wakabayashi. Misaki lo miró molesto, todo esto lo tenia con los nervios de punta

-Lo mismo para ti- gruñó

Primero, tuvieron que calentar y, lo siguiente, sería un partido dividiendo el equipo en dos, para su mala suerte

-Demonios...- murmuraba Misaki mientras caminaba a la portería -¿por qué justo hoy, maldita suerte que nos cargamos... –llegó y se puso en posición. Muy pocas veces había jugado de portero, y era más por una cuestión de juego

Por otra parte, a Genzo no le iba muy bien...

-Bien Misaki- dijo animado Tsubasa –demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer...- dijo, Wakabayashi intentó sonreír

Desastre...

Desde el primer pase que le llegó a Wakabayashi, desastre. No era que Genzo jugara mal (de echo, lo hacía bien), pero de ahí a lograr llevar el ritmo con Tsubasa era algo demasiado difícil...

-Esto está saliendo mal...- murmuró Misaki, viendo preocupado que Wakabayashi mandaba un pase que le caía a Kojiro (que era del otro equipo) que a Tsubasa, que se había adelantado

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy, Misaki!- le preguntó con cierta sorpresa Matsuyama

-¡Nada me pasa!- gruñó Genzo, corriendo para recuperar el balón

-Demonios, se acercan...- Misaki sintió algo de nervios al ver que Kojiro se acercaba rápidamente con el balón

-¡Mira Wakabayashi- gritó -¡este es mi tiro del Tigre mejorado!

Taro nunca se enteró cuando el balón paso por su lado, sólo se quedó de pie, sin moverse siquiera... todos lo miraron más que atónitos. Hyuga mostraba una sonrisa triunfal...

-Ja, creía que habías mejorado, Wakabayashi

Misaki miró el balón y se acercó, para lanzarlo a la media cancha para iniciar nuevamente el juego. Genzo se le acercó

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!- le reclamó en un murmullo

-¿Y que puedo hacer?- se defendió Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros –Wakabayashi, ni siquiera vi cuando venía hacia la portería...

-¡Podrías al menos disimular y lanzarte a atajarla, aunque sea del lado contrario!

-Oye, ¡no mires la paja en el ojo ajeno!- gruñó Misaki –te ha salido pésimo a ti también, y al menos en mi caso es...

-¡Ustedes dejen de discutir!- gruñó el entrenador -¡sigan jugando!

Pero las cosas no mejoraron... Wakabayashi continuaba tirando pases a quien tuviera la suerte de caerle (de vez en cuando le llegaron a Tsubasa), sin contar que tampoco lograba recibir los que le mandaba Tsubasa

... Y al pobre Misaki, varios lograron anotarle...

-Oye, ¿estás enfermo?- le preguntó Misugi a Taro, que lo miró horrible

En ese momento, Genzo se acercó a él

-¿Sabes, sería igual si estas tú a que si no hay nadie en la portería- gruñó Wakabayashi

-Entonces ayúdame a no jugar más, estoy harto- le pidió Taro

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?- le preguntó Wakabayashi, con cierta sorpresa

-Lesióname

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, ya estoy harto de todo esto, pero no te pases...- le advirtió, Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros

-No pidas tanto...- dijo, y se alejó

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- murmuró Misaki

La jugada siguiente, fue algo extraña. Nadie se explicó mucho porque Taro Misaki (que, al final, era Wakabayashi) se quedaba en la defensa. Sawada lanzó un pase a Hyuga, que lo recibió y se acercó a la portería con rapidez. Para su sorpresa, parecía que Misaki lo estaba esperando a él. Pero se equivocó, porque este lo dejó pasar y, cuando lanzó a la portería y Misaki (que estaba en el cuerpo de Wakabayashi) lo hizo para atajarla, Wakabayashi intentó "ayudarlo" y, de paso, pateó a Taro en la rodilla y, el pobre chico, vio estrellas

-¡¡¡AAAh!- gritó, Taro de dolor

-¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó Wakabayashi, para disimular... Taro tuvo deseos de golpearlo

El único que se dio cuenta que no había sido accidente, era Tsubasa, que los miraba seriamente. Después del partido, pensó, esos dos debían darle una explicación

El entrenador Gamo (uh, va a ser Gamo o quién?), pidió a los asistentes que ayudaran a Misaki (que estaba en el cuerpo de Genzo. Uh, esto va a resultar complicado). Los asistentes agarraron una camilla y acomodaron a Misaki en ella, quien fingía retorcerse del dolor.

-Ya, no exageres.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo no soy así de escandaloso.

-Ándale, nomás espérate a ver si te golpeo igual y no te quejas.- gruñó Taro, enojado.

Los asistentes se llevaron a Taro a la enfermería. Tsubasa miró a "Misaki" con extrañeza.

-Oye, Misaki-kun.- le preguntó.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lastimaste a Wakabayashi-kun a propósito?

-Claro que no.- respondió Genzo, tratando de actuar como Taro.- Fue un accidente...

-Cambio.- gritó el entrenador Gamo.- Entra Morisaki en lugar de Wakabayashi. Misaki, ¿qué está pasando hoy contigo? Estás jugando pero si fatal.

-Quizás necesite un descanso. No dormí bien anoche.- mintió Genzo.

-¿No te habrás ido de farra ayer o sí?

-No. Solo no dormí bien.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Descansa 10 minutos. Entra Izawa en lugar de Misaki.- anunció el entrenador.

Genzo salió del campo y tomó la toalla y el bote con agua que le ofrecían. Se sentó en la banca y suspiró. Mínimo había conseguido algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, después recordó con horror que la doctora pasante del campamento no era otra que Lily...

En la enfermería, el doctor Tarso le pidió a Lily, su médico pasante, que revisara al joven lesionado. El doctor no desconocía que Lily y Genzo eran novios y pues como era medio tapadera, decidió dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué pasó, corazón?.- preguntó Lily, sonriente, a "Genzo".

-Wakaba... Perdón, Misaki me golpeó accidentalmente... .- Taro se corrigió justo a tiempo.

-Ya veo.- Lily examinó la rodilla lesionada.- ¿Te duele?

-Un poco.- suspiró Taro.

-Ya. Te pondré un vendaje, con eso bastará... .- Lily tomó unas vendas y se las puso a "Genzo" en la rodilla.

-Oye, Lily.- Taro se fijó que ese día, Lily usaba una blusa de botones que estaba desabrochada casi hasta la mitad, dejando ver más de lo necesario.- ¿No crees que tu blusa es un tanto provocativa?

-¿Eso te molesta?.- Lily, provocativa, le guiñó un ojo a "su novio" y se desabrochó otro botón.- Si me la puse especialmente para ti...

Lily se acercó a Taro con todas las intenciones de besarlo. Éste se hizo para atrás lo más que pudo.

-Este... .- Taro ponía resistencia.- Lily, no creo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Por qué no?.- Lily se acercaba cada vez más.- El doctor Tarso está ocupado... Nadie espera que regreses en al menos unos quince minutos...

-No, Lily, de verdad... .- Taro casi sudaba.

Si alguien entraba y los veía en esa posición... Bueno, no se hubiese sorprendido ya que solo verían a Lily y a "Genzo", pero si otra persona entraba, digamos el verdadero Genzo, sí que se armaría una bronca...

-Hoy has estado muy serio conmigo.- musitó Lily, con voz un tanto "chenchualona".- ¿Por qué? No me digas que estas enojado porque ayer salí con Sanae y con Alisse...

-No, si por mí no hay problema que salgas y te diviertas con tus amigas un rato... .- Taro quería desaparecer.- Si Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y yo siempre decimos que...

-Tsubasa y Misaki.- corrigió Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Taro no entendió.

-Sí. Que tú eres Wakabayashi.- explicó Lily.- Entonces no sería: "Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y yo", sino "Tsubasa, Misaki y yo".

-Ah, cierto.- Taro ni cuenta se había dado.- En fin, creo que lo mejor será que...

-Ya basta de juegos.- Lily se hartó y empujó a Taro sobre la camilla de exploración.- Yo sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo...

"Ay, Dios", pensó Misaki. "¡Esta mujer es una ninfómana! No sé como Wakabayashi la soporta... Aunque bueno, él es otro adicto al sexo... Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo me la quito de encima?". Lily prácticamente ya estaba sobre el cuerpo de Genzo (sobre Misaki, pues) y poco faltaba para que comenzara a besarlo con pasión desbordada cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Genzo (en el cuerpo de Misaki, pues. ¡Qué lata!).

-¿Qué están haciendo?.- Genzo estaba fúrico.- ¿No se suponía que vendrías a revisarte la lesión?

-Sí.- Taro aprovechó la interrupción para empujar a Lily a un lado.

-¡Ouch!.- Lily casi se cae al suelo.- ¡Cuidado, menso!

-No te enojes, preciosa.- dijo Genzo.- Este torpe no sabe lo que hace.

Lily miró a "Taro" con sorpresa. ¿Acaso la había llamado "preciosa"?.

-No soy ningún torpe.- protestó Misaki.- Más torpe eres tú por haberme lesionado.

-No fui yo el que jugó pésimo en la portería.- bufó Genzo.

-Pues tú tampoco lo haces bien en mi posición.- gruñó Taro.- Además, no es mi culpa el tener este cuerpo de mastodonte (mugre Taro) que no puede moverse con facilidad...

-¡Cuerpo de mastodonte lo tendrá tu abuela!.- exclamó Genzo, fúrico.- Además, es mejor que tener cuerpo de tilico!

-¡Hijo de toda tu...!.- gritó Taro.

-¡Ya basta!.- interrumpió Lily.- ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes dos?

Genzo y Taro recordaron de pronto que no estaban solos y se callaron. Ahora, ¿qué explicación podrían darle a Lily? Pero súper Tsubasa llegó al rescate. Entró a la habitación y los miró a todos como si tuviera el control de la situación.

-Wakabayashi-kun.- Tsubasa miró al auténtico Genzo.- Misaki-kun.- Tsubasa miró al auténtico Taro.- El entrenador nos llama.

-Vamos.- Genzo y Taro salieron obedientes.

Taro se preguntó si debía darle a Lily un beso de despedida o no, pero la mirada ácida de Genzo le hizo saber que no sería una buena idea el acercarse a ella. Taro y Genzo pensaron que al fin habían salido del lío cuando Tsubasa los detuvo a mitad del camino, encarándolos.

-Ahora me van a decir qué es lo que les pasa.- no era una petición, era una orden.

-Nada.- respondieron Genzo y Taro, al unísono.

-Oh, sí, claro que les pasa algo.- Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos.- Los conozco a los dos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo extraño les está sucediendo. Wakabayashi-kun, jugaste pésimo en la portería. Y tú, Misaki-kun, jamás habías errado ningún pase. Hasta me da la impresión de que cada uno está en el cuerpo del otro.

Genzo y Taro enmudecieron. Parecía que Tsubasa había descubierto todo, pero no podían decirle que, efectivamente, eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Es eso? ¿O me equivoco?.- insistió Tsubasa.

-¿No crees que eso es imposible?.- aventuró Taro, mirando a Tsubasa desde los 1.83 mts de estatura de Genzo.

-Es una locura.- reforzó Genzo, quien aun no se acostumbraba a la baja estatura de Taro.

-Pues quizás lo sea, pero me cae que han estado tan extraños que si me dicen que eso es lo que les pasa, se los creería.- replicó Tsubasa.

Genzo y Taro se miraron y suspiraron. Ambos pensaron en que no vendría mal un poco de ayuda...

-Pues sí.- dijo Genzo, al fin.- Es extraño, no sé cómo pasó ni qué demonios está pasando exactamente, es más, ni siquiera sé si esto es verdad o es solo una pesadilla, pero sí, estamos cambiados de cuerpo.

-¡Ja!.- exclamó Tsubasa.

-Es la verdad.- apoyó Taro.- Pasó hoy en la mañana, quién sabe como, pero cuando despertamos, Wakabayashi estaba en mi cuerpo y yo en el de él.

-Creemos que la piedra que vimos ayer en la tienda esotérica, la que decía "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD", tuvo que ver.- continuó Genzo.

En otras circunstancias, Tsubasa habría mandado a sus amigos a freír espárragos al queque. Pero recordó el escalofrío que sintió el día anterior en la tienda, cuando Genzo había agarrado la dichosa piedra. Tsubasa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No puede ser posible.- dijo.- Tiene que ser una locura. O un mal sueño.

-Pues para ser un mal sueño, me parece un tanto raro que los tres estemos soñando lo mismo.- replicó Taro, el auténtico.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

-Darnos un tiro. O arrojarnos por un barranco.- respondió Genzo, al más puro estilo de Lily.- ¿Recuerdas que las chicas dijeron en el desayuno que esa tienda esotérica le pertenece a unos gitanos que iban a marcharse hoy de la ciudad? Creo que la vieja de esa tienda era la única que nos podía ayudar...

-Debe haber otra manera.- dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Cuál?.- inquirió Misaki.

-Yo que sé. No sé nada de esoterismo.- bufó Tsubasa.

-Estamos metidos en un buen lío.- gruñó Genzo.- Por ahora solo nos queda el actuar como si fuésemos el otro.

-Con todo respeto, lo están haciendo terriblemente mal.- opinó Tsubasa.- Tarde que temprano, alguien se dará cuenta de lo que pasa. Sobre todo sus novias, cuyos radares inmediatamente detectarán que algo anda mal con ustedes.

-Y que lo digas.- exclamó Misaki.- Alisse me ha de odiar porque Genzo la besó en la frente en la mañana...

-¿Y tú que me dices, eh?.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Te recuerdo que acabo de encontrarte en una posición poco adecuada con mi novia?

-¡Ella fue la que empezó a insinuárseme!.- gritó Taro.- Además, te recuerdo que para Lily, yo soy tú.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero Tsubasa lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, ya basta.- cortó Tsubasa.- Peleando no resolverán nada.

Genzo y Taro se dieron cuenta de que Tsubasa tenía razón.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

Esa misma tarde, Taro tenía planeada una cita con Alisse. A aquél le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Genzo de que fuera a dicha cita, aunque cabe decir que a Taro tampoco le caía en gracia que su amigo saliera con su novia, aun cuando éste estuviera en el cuerpo de aquél.

-Más te vale que no trates de pasarte con Alisse.- advirtió Taro a Genzo.

-Uy, sí, como yo me muero de ganas de propasarme con Farfán.- se burló Genzo, con sarcasmo.

-Y no la vayas a llamar "Farfán".- corrigió Taro.- Sabes que no le gusta que yo la llame por su apellido.

-Ya qué.- suspiró Genzo.- ¡Y tú trata de mantener tus manitas alejadas de mi Lily!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea una ninfómana!.- gritó Taro.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices de mi novia!.- gruñó Genzo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, no me digas que no...

-No es ninfómana.- Genzo defendió a su novia.- Nomás un poquito adicta al sexo...

-¡Ja! Tú eres igual.- replicó Taro.

-Por algo nos llevamos tan bien... .- sonrió Genzo.

-Bueno, ya, vete que si no llegarás tarde.- dijo Taro.- ¡Y no te pases con Alisse!

Genzo, bufando y gruñendo, se marchó en busca de Alisse. Al llegar a la habitación que ésta compartía con Sanae y Lily (recuerden que están en un hotel), tocó y Lily abrió la puerta. Genzo tuvo el impulso de besarla, pero recordó justo a tiempo que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Misaki.

-Hola.- sonrió Genzo, tratando de actuar como Taro.- Li-chan... Este… ¿Estará Farf… ? Digo, ¿Alisse?

-Claro.- sonrió Lily.- Pasa, Taro, por favor.

Lily condujo a Genzo hasta la pequeña sala de la habitación. Genzo no pudo evitar el seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que hacía Lily, después de todo, él estaba enamorado de ella... Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Sanae lo miraba con extrañeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Alisse, ya llegó Taro por ti.- anunció Lily.

-Voy en un segundo.- anunció Alisse, desde la recámara.

Genzo estaba cada vez más tenso. Alisse salió al poco rato, muy guapa y sonriente, aunque Genzo apenas y le prestó atención (porque él no está interesado en ella).

-Hola, mi amor.- sonrió Alisse, dispuesta a olvidar el incidente de la mañana.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- Genzo se puso de pie y titubeó. ¿Debería besar a Alisse?

Genzo sintió que Lily y Sanae lo miraban fijamente. Alisse también lo observaba, como esperando algo. Genzo suspiró, cerró los ojos y muy apenas rozó los labios de Alisse con los suyos (¡Ouch! Pero pues también hice que Lily besara a Taro). Alisse se relajó un poco al principio, pero después se separó con rapidez.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó.- Te noto algo tenso. Es más, siento que no estoy besando a Taro Misaki, sino a otra persona completamente diferente...

-¿En serio? Creo que alucinas, mi amor.- Genzo trató de sonar despreocupado, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-En serio.- Alisse no sonreía.- Es como si alguien más hubiese tomado posesión de tu cuerpo...

-Ésas son locuras.- negó Genzo.- Es solo cansancio. ¿Estás lista? Vámonos, Farf... Perdón, Alisse, mi amor...

Alisse suspiró pero ya no dijo nada. tomó de la mano a Genzo y salió con él de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Sanae y de Lily. Genzo le lanzó una de sus miradas profundas a Lily. Ésta, obviamente, lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿No crees que Taro anda algo raro hoy?.- preguntó Sanae, quien también se había dado cuenta de la miradita de Genzo.

-Sí. Pero no es el único.- suspiró Lily.- Gen también anda de lo más extraño... Al rato iré a visitarlo a su habitación, quizás pueda hacer algo para quitarle ese comportamiento...

-Mira tú, picarona.- Sanae soltó una risilla.

-Ándale, si bien que tú quieres hacer lo mismo con Tsubasa.- replicó Lily, sacando la lengua.- Tú puedes venirte con él a esta habitación, sirve que me haces el favor y me dejas la otra para mí y para Genzo...

Alisse y "Taro" iban muy felices por la calle, tomados de la mano. Genzo quería soltar a Alisse, no se sentía a gusto tomándola de la mano, pero si lo hacía muy seguramente la chica se enfadaría. Él quería regresar a la feria a la que habían asistido ayer de contrabando, para ver si de pura casualidad los gitanos seguían ahí o de perdida encontraban una manera de localizarlos.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- le preguntó Alisse a Genzo, con una sonrisa y, al parecer, con deseos de olvidarse de todos los incidentes anteriores

-¿Qué te parece a la feria que fueron ayer con Lily y Sanae?- le preguntó, pensando que seria la oportunidad perfecta para saber si la vieja se había ido de verdad o no

-¿Y para que quieres ir?- le preguntó Alisse, algo extrañada

-Pues para conocer... ¿qué tiene de malo eso?- inquirió Wakabayashi, buscando una buena excusa para que Alisse dejara de preguntar tanto

-Nada, supongo...

Caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Alisse tenia una pequeña lucha interna, y también miraba de reojo a Taro. Parecía alguien completamente ajeno a ella, frío, como si no le interesara... y dudó...

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el, de pronto

-No se... ¿por qué estas así conmigo, Taro?- le preguntó ella. Y Genzo solo miró al cielo, algo cansado de tanta insistencia –te noto frío conmigo...

-Ya, no empieces con eso otra vez...

-No me digas eso; en serio, Taro...

-Mira, dejemos esto hasta aquí. En serio que no me pasa nada, sólo estoy algo estresado por el partido de mañana...- Genzo notó la mirada de desconfianza que Alisse le dio, y decidió intentar salir de eso -¡mira, allá están vendiendo cosas, te traigo algo... espérame aquí

Se soltó rápidamente de la mano de Alisse y se alejo con paso apresurado. Farfán nada mas lo quedo mirando y no contesto nada. Notó que detrás de ella había una tienda y se acercó a la vitrina a mirar, era una tienda de bebés. Sonrió

Minutos después Genzo volvió con dos paquetes de nachos con queso (jejejejeje)

-Te traje esto- dijo, entregándole un paquete. Alisse lo recibió en silencio y lo observó, mientras Wakabayashi abría el de el y comenzaba a comer animadamente -¿qué, no comes, acaso?- le preguntó luego, mirándola

-Lo siento- dijo ella, devolviéndole el paquete –creo que olvidaste que no me gusta el queso...

Genzo se quedo quieto, pensando en el gran problema que todo eso le traería. Que tonto había sido, a la que le gustaba eso era a Lily, no a Alisse, de echo, la segunda los odiaba

-Ah, perdoname, Far...

-¡Alisse!- le gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo al notar que nuevamente la llamaría por el apellido -¿por qué te empeñas en llamarme así, nunca lo has hecho...

-... Lo siento...- balbuceó Wakabayashi, pensando que esa cita estaba saliendo demasiado mal –de verdad, olvidé que no te gustaba el queso, perdóname...

-Si vas a estar a empujones en esta salida será mejor que nos vamos al hotel- dijo, bastante seria y aburrida

"Ahí si que no, cuando Misaki se entere de cómo ha salido esto me va a matar, aunque así puedo vigilar lo que hace... será mejor que primero fuéramos a la feria esa a buscar a la vieja, y después volver con noticias y así no haber perdido el viaje..."

-No es necesario, vamos a la feria y ahí te compro lo que quieras- le dijo el, sonriendo de manera conciliadora –además, aun es temprano para volver al hotel...

-Como quieras- suspiró ella –oye, Taro...

-¿Si?

-Mira que linda ropita de bebé- dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando la vitrina de la tienda. Genzo la miro de reojo, y empezó a pensar mil cosas mientras Alisse le hablaba...

"Demonios... ¿y si me sale con que quiere tener un bebé, ¿y si quiere hacerlo ahora?... esto es mala señal. Además, mi hermano Touya dice que cuando las mujeres comienzan a ver tiendas de niños es cuando ya quieren algo mas serio y... yo no estoy para esto"

-Vamonos, Alisse- le dijo, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con el

-¿Por qué, quiero seguir mirando...- le dijo ella, intentando detenerlo, pero sin mucho éxito, puesto que Wakabayashi deseaba salir corriendo de ahí

-¿Qué no crees que es demasiado apresurado estar hablando de ropa para bebés?- le preguntó, ella desvió la vista –en serio, Alisse, será mejor que vamos a esa feria para volver al hotel, recuerda que mañana tenemos partido...

Esta vez Alisse no se resistió. Los dos caminaron en silencio y metidos en sus propias preocupaciones en dirección a la dichosa feria que tantos problemas le habían dado a Wakabayashi y Misaki...

Mientras en el hotel, específicamente en el cuarto que era ocupado por Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa, el segundo no se quedaba quieto y parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro y siendo observado por un aburrido Ozora

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto de una vez?- le preguntó, ya aburrido

-¿Cómo me pides eso, Ozora?- replicó Taro, mirándolo –estoy preocupado por Alisse, ese Wakabayashi no tiene ningún cuidado con ella...

-Deja de pensar en estupideces, el mismo te dijo que no intentará nada con ella...

-No se trata de eso- replicó Taro –se perfectamente que no seria capaz de tocarle un pelo... pero es demasiado descuidado en su forma de tratarla... ya sabes como es Wakabayashi...

-Lo se, por eso no debiste decirle que saliera con Alisse

-¿Estas loco, ¿y que buena excusa le daba?. Si le decía eso, Alisse comenzaría a sospechar que de verdad ocurre algo malo

-Activaría su radar- dijo Tsubasa, de manera pensativa –si es que no lo ha hecho ya, lo mismo que Lily... eso que te negaras a hacerlo con ella es lo que le puede llamar la atención

-¿¡Y que demonios querías que hiciera, ¿qué le siguiera el juego?. ¡Ahí si que Wakabayashi me mata, y con razón, que quieres que te diga...!

-Lo otro, lo que paso en el desayuno hoy...

-Lo del beso en la frente...

-No solo eso- dijo Tsubasa –sino también los detalles que ustedes andaban esquivos, que supuestamente tu llamaras por el apellido a Alisse...

-Ese estúpido de Genzo, esta haciendo todo mal...- gruñó Taro, tirándose sobre la cama

-No le mires solo sus errores, que a ti no te ha salido a las mil maravillas, partiendo por la práctica de hoy...

-¿Y que podía hacer, te juro que di mi mayor esfuerzo, pero no me pueden exigir algo de lo que no soy bueno...

-Mi mayor preocupación ahora es, el partido de mañana

Taro se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Tsubasa desde ahí. Ozora le devolvió una mirada preocupada también

-¿Has pensado en el desastre que puede salir con Genzo y tu jugando pésimo?- dijo Ozora, ya mostrando nerviosismo –imagínate, a ti que se te pasan prácticamente todos los tiros y con Wakabayashi con suerte cayéndole el balón a alguien de su equipo...

-No había pensado en el partido de mañana- murmuro Taro, después puso cara de horror -¡demonios, y se supone que Pierre también estará ahí. Mañana habrá un desastre...

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado?- dijo Tsubasa, en el mismo tono –a pesar que es un partido amistoso, es contra un combinado... ¿te imaginas perdemos?. Al pobre Wakabayashi le va a dar un ataque por Schneider...

-... Al menos por la práctica de hoy, podría salvarme de jugar mañana... solo le tendría que pedir a Lily que dijera que estoy mas delicado, o algo así

-Tampoco es buena idea, te pedirá explicaciones...

-Bueno, de ahí le invento una mentira, pero prefiero que salga Ken a mi, de verdad

-Incluso, en el peor de los casos prefiero que salga Morisaki...- ambos se miraron y, sin querer, comenzaron a reír (malos que son ¬¬)

En eso, tocaron con insistencia la puerta de la habitación. Los amigos se miraron

-¿Quién puede ser?- se preguntó Taro, mientras Tsubasa abría

Para horror de ambos, era Lily, que entró al cuarto


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

-Hola, ¿cómo están?- preguntó, pero al ver la cara de espanto de ambos, se extrañó -¿a ustedes que les pasa, parecieran que acaban de ver a un ogro, o algo así...

"En ogro se convertirá Wakabayashi si es que Lily se pone tan pesada como hace un rato" pensó Taro, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Tsubasa no se fuera...

-Oye, Tsubasa, Sanae te espera en el cuarto de nosotras...- dijo Lily, mirando a Ozora con una sonrisa y con ojos de "ya vete de una buena vez, desubicado"

Tsubasa miró a Misaki, quien le rogó con la mirada que no se moviera de la habitación... no supo que hacer. Sabia que debía ayudar a su amigo en problemas pero si no iba con Sanae, el que iba a tener problemas era el...

-¿Qué te parece si llamas a Sanae y conversamos los cuatro?- dijo Taro de pronto, sonriendo nervioso, Lily lo miró suspicaz

-¿Te ocurre algo, has estado extraño conmigo...- le dijo ella

-¿Yo extraño, nah, no empieces con eso...- dijo Misaki, intentando pensar en algo para salir de esa nueva incomoda situación

-Ya, Tsubasa, si no te vas, Sanae se molestará contigo- dijo Lily, ya comenzando a correr a Ozora, quien miro a Taro pidiéndole ayuda... pero Misaki no alcanzó a hacer nada, puesto que cuando reaccionó, Lily ya había cerrado la puerta tras de ella y lo miraba de manera muy provocativa

-Por fin solos.- dijo ella, con voz seductora, acercándose a Taro moviendo muy provocativamente las caderas, cosa que lo hizo a él sudar.

-Este... ¿No crees que nos divertiremos más si salimos con Tsubasa y Sanae?.- Taro se hizo hacia la pared lo más que pudo, hasta chocar con ella.- ¡Ya sé! Vamos a espiar a Alisse y a Waka... a Misaki...

-Ya déjate de tantas tonterías.- lo cortó Lily, algo enfadada.- Todo el día has estado de lo más raro conmigo y ya me cansé.- Lily cambió nuevamente su actitud hacia la parte seductora.- Pero ya sé cómo quitarte esa indiferencia...

Lily se abalanzó sobre Taro y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión. Taro se la quería quitar de encima, pero Lily era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Y mucho más rápida también. La chica empezó a quitarle la camisa a él y después sus manos recorrieron el abdomen y el pecho de Wakabayashi (es el cuerpo de él, no lo olviden). Taro no hallaba ni qué hacer, no quería seguir besándola pero le estaba resultando imposible el poder zafarse del ímpetu de Lily.

-No, Lily, espérate.- dijo Taro, cuando Lily lo soltó para tomar aliento.- No creo que sea prudente...

-¿Por qué no?.- inquirió Lily, ácidamente.

-Pues... Porque alguien puede entrar y vernos... .- Taro sudaba frío y buscaba desesperado una excusa.

-Naaa, Taro está con Alisse y Tsubasa con Sanae.- replicó Lily.- ¿Quién más podría venir?

-Este... ¡Es que puedes quedar embarazada!.- exclamó Taro, esperando que eso detuviera a la mexicana, pero salió peor.

-Me encantaría tener un lindo bebé, que fuese idéntico a ti.- sonrió Lily, feliz.- Deja ya de poner pretexto, no sé que te pasa hoy, en situaciones normales ya me tendrías tumbada sobre la alfombra...

"¡Ay, válgame!", pensó Taro. "Lily y Genzo son un par de conejos en primavera. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!".

Lily no admitió más réplicas. Esta vez, con una técnica diferente, una actitud mucho más suave e irresistible, hizo que Taro se acostara sobre el suelo. Lily se recostó sobre él y empezó a besarlo otra vez.

"¡Que alguien me ayude a liberarme de esta loca ninfómana!", gritó Taro, en su interior.

Por otra parte, la cita de Genzo y Alisse estaba de mal en peor, y para ambos no podía ser mas incomodo. Iban en silencio caminando por la calle...

Al poco rato llegaron a la feria esa y comenzaron a recorrerla, mirando distraídamente los puestos que iban pasando

-Oye, Alisse- dijo Genzo de pronto -¿en donde estaba la tienda esotérica esa que vieron ayer con Lily y Sanae?

-¿De verdad que quieres verla?- le preguntó Alisse –pensé que no te interesaban esas cosas, Taro... sobretodo por lo que dijiste hoy en el desayuno

-Solo quiero ver que tienen y que tan efectivos son los muñequitos vudú esos- dijo Wakabayashi, de manera despreocupada –me causan curiosidad

-Ah, claro... es por acá cerca...

A pesar que Genzo sabia muy bien donde quedaba la tienda esa, debía disimular, puesto que Farfán habría sospechado mas aun si se hubiera enterado que el día anterior habían entrado en esa tienda para esconderse precisamente de ellas

A los minutos llegaron, pero para desesperación de Wakabayashi, estaba cerrada. Miró con pesar a su alrededor...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Alisse, mirándolo con sorpresa ante la cara que había puesto al notar que la vieja de verdad se había ido

-No... es solo...

-¿Solo que, Taro?- insistió la chica

-¿No te dijo la vieja ayer a que lugar se iban?- le preguntó

-Que yo recuerde, no... ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

-Por nada- gruñó Genzo, pensando en su mala suerte. Ahora debía estar en el cuerpo de Misaki quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... –volvamos al hotel

-¿Qué te pasa, ¿te enojaste por algo?

-No me pasa nada, ¿quieres dejar de preguntar eso?- le dijo él, ya molesto por la mala noticia –sólo estoy cansado, pero si sigues preguntando tanta estupidez de verdad voy a tener motivos para enojarme

-¿Por qué me hablas así?- le dijo también molesta Alisse –nadie me saca de la cabeza que a ti algo te pasa, en serio. Y mas en cima, tu no ayudas a que se me quite esa idea...

-Deja de decir eso, volvamos al hotel, que ya es tarde

-Como quieras- le dijo ella, comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo –ah, y otra cosa, cuando tengas algún tiempo para mi te tengo que decir algo importante

Los dos caminaron de regreso al hotel a una distancia prudente, cual mas molesto. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Tsubasa, que llevaba unas bebidas en sus manos

-¿En que andas, ¿y Sanae?- le preguntó Alisse. Ozora miró a su amigo y comprendió perfectamente que la salida había sido un completo desastre

-Sanae esta en su cuarto- contestó Tsubasa –sólo bajé a buscar unas bebidas...

-¿Y Lily?- volvió a preguntar Alisse

-Eh... bueno...- Tsubasa dudó unos momentos, sobretodo cuando vio la cara que Wakabayashi estaba poniendo al suponer donde estaba

-Esta... en el cuarto de nosotros... con Mi... Wakabayashi...- se corrigió a tiempo

-¡¿Qué cosa!- gritó Genzo, Alisse lo miró sorprendida -¡¿por qué los dejaste solos!

-Oye, Taro, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?- le preguntó Alisse

Pero Genzo no contestó, al contrario, dio media vuelta y se fue lo mas rápido que podía al cuarto. Alisse miró a Tsubasa, que se encogió de hombros, y luego, siguió a Wakabayashi casi corriendo

-Esto se va a poner feo...- murmuró Tsubasa –le avisare a Sanae que no podré ir de inmediato e iré a ver que pasa...

Wakabayashi iba echando maldiciones por todas partes, mientras avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía... si Misaki le tocaba un solo pelo a Lily lo mataba...

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin llegó a su cuarto, momentos después llegaba Alisse e intentó detenerlo cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta

-Taro, no seas ridículo, déjalos solos...- le dijo, pero Wakabayashi la apartó

-Deja de molestar Farfán, no voy a permitir que estén solos

Alisse ya no dijo nada. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Wakabayashi encontró a Lily y Taro acostados sobre el suelo, besándose. Bueno, mejor dicho, Lily estaba sobre Taro y lo besaba a él con pasión, aunque Taro tenía cara de querer que se lo tragara la tierra o de que alguien llegara y le diera un tiro para liberarlo del sufrimiento.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo!- les gritó, Taro lo miró con cara de pánico y Lily confundida

-Taro, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Del Valle

-¡¡No pensé que ibas a traicionarme de esa forma!- le gritó Wakabayashi a Taro

-Pero...- comenzó a decir Misaki, pero Genzo no lo dejó terminar

-¡¡Cállate, no tienes como defenderte, ¡¡¡Te vi!

-Pero...

-¡¡No tienes como defenderte!- repitió -¡¡te pedí que no lo hicieras!

-Pero... espera, deja explicar...

Genzo se fue, sin querer escuchar nada. Taro miró a Alisse, que parecía no entender nada, lo mismo que Lily. Farfán, sin decir palabra, siguió a Wakabayashi

-¿Qué rayos le pasó a Misaki?- preguntó Lily, pero notó que Taro también iba tras de el -¿Dónde vas, Gen?- pero Taro tampoco dijo palabra

Lo único que Wakabayashi deseaba en esos momentos, era tener a Misaki frente a el y romperle la cara... o, al menos, se conformaba con dejarle la nariz sangrando

-¡Taro!- escuchó, era Alisse, que ya lo había alcanzado y se puso delante de el -¡¿qué diablos te pasa, ¿por qué les dijiste eso?

-¡Es algo que no te importa!- le gritó de vuelta

-¡Por supuesto que me importa!- le gritó la otra -¡estoy cansada de tener que andar tras tuyo para que me pesques, ¡dime de una maldita vez que es lo que te pasa!

-¡¡¡Que no te quiero, eso me pasa!- le gritó, sin pensar -¡que me tienes harto!. ¡Estoy enamorado de Lily, ¿cómo no te das cuenta!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de la chica en su mejilla, y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que le había dicho... ya las cosas no podían estar peor...

Ah, se equivocaba, en esos momentos, Taro llegaba

-¡Puedes pudrirte con tu Lily!- le gritó Alisse –lo que es yo no quiero volver a tenerte cerca...

Alisse se fue, y ni siquiera vio a Taro cuando paso cerca de el. Misaki miraba la escena confundido, sin comprender bien lo que había pasado antes

-¿Qué pasó, Wakabayashi?- le preguntó, acercándose a el

Por unos momentos, Genzo dudó en lo que debía decirle...

-Le... le dije a Alisse que estaba enamorado de Lily...- murmuró

Taro se quedó unos momentos mirando a Genzo

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó, mirándolo. Al ver que Wakabayashi no contestaba, comprendió que no bromeaba -¡¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota para decirle eso!- le gritó, con deseos de golpearlo por su falta de cuidado

-¡Lo siento, pero es que también es tu culpa

-¡¿Mi culpa, ¿y ahora que hice?

-¡Si no hubieras estado solo así con Lily no me habría enojado tanto!- le gritó de vuelta

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, ¡¡Lily fue la que fue a buscarme al cuarto!. Ahora, ¡vas a ir con Alisse e intentaras arreglar las cosas con ella!

-No

-¡¿Qué cosa, ¡¡¡vas a ir, Wakabayashi!- gritó Misaki, enojado y agarrando a su amigo del cuello de la polera, haciendo que chocara la espalda de Genzo contra la pared

Para suerte de Wakabayashi, en esos momentos llegó Tsubasa, que se apresuró a separarlos a ambos

-¡Déjalo ya, Misaki!- le dijo a Taro, haciendo que soltara al otro -¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos!

-¡Que el estúpido de Wakabayashi le dijo a Alisse que estaba enamorado de Lily!- dijo Taro, aun con rabia –imagínate como ha de estar ella...

-Debemos pensar bien que será lo siguiente que haremos- dijo Tsubasa, preocupado porque todo se les estaba yendo de las manos

Por otra parte, Alisse llegó al cuarto que compartía con las otras dos pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba. Al entrar, Sanae la miró con sorpresa al notar que estaba llorando

-Alisse, ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella -¿estas bien?- insistió, la otra negó con la cabeza.

-Coqueta facilita.- murmuró Alisse, enojadísima.- Maldita...

Alisse, con la furia de un huracán, se dirigió a la habitación de... Sabe, no recuerdo qué habitación era, el chiste es que fue a buscar a Lily. La mexicana aun se encontraba tratando de adivinar qué había pasado. Se estaba abrochando la blusa y acomodándose el cabello cuando la chilena entró, encarándola.

-¡Maldita traidora! (¿se han fijado que cuando hago que alguien se enoje, siempre dice esto?).- gritó Alisse.- ¡Mala amiga!

-¿Qué te pasa, Alisse?.- Lily cada vez entendía menos.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres la peor arpía que conozco! ¡Eres una resbalosa ofrecida!.- Alisse seguía gritando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Todo por tu maldita manera tan provocativa de vestir! ¡Lo embrujaste con tus minifaldas de teibolera y tus escotes de sexoservidora!

-¡Óyeme!.- gritó Lily, ofendida por el comentario.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-¡Me quitaste a mi novio, traidora!.- Alisse seguí gritando, sin escuchar a su amiga.

-¡Yo no te he quitado a tu novio!.- gritó Lily.- ¿Por qué fregaos me estás diciendo esas cosas?

-¿Qué por qué te lo digo? ¿Quieres saber por qué te lo digo?

-¡Sí!

Alisse iba a soltarle una retahíla a Lily, pero entonces llegó Súper Sanae a salvar la situación.

-¡Chicas, cálmense!.- pidió la japonesa, interponiéndose entre las dos.- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?

-¡Es que por culpa de ésta he perdido a Taro!.- Alisse no hallaba la manera de controlarse.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y yo qué hice?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.- ¡Te juro que nunca he hecho nada para querer quitarte a tu novio! ¡Tú bien sabes que yo solo quiero a Genzo!

-Eso es verdad, Alisse.- Sanae apoyó a Lily.- Lily nunca ha hecho nada que no sea demostrar cuánto quiere a Wakabayashi. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas sin sentido?

-Es que... .- de repente, al recordar la tienda de ropa de bebés, Alisse se derrumbó.- Ay, no...

Alisse agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Lily y Sanae se miraron una a la otra y después abrazaron a su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alisse?.- inquirió suavemente Sanae.

-Bien sabes que, sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en nosotras.- murmuró Lily.- Tranquila...

-Es que... Chicas, hay algo que debo confesarles... .- Alisse miró a sus dos amigas y suspiró...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa ya había encontrado la manera que Wakabayashi y Misaki se calmaran. Bueno, mínimo había conseguido evitar que los dos se mataran a golpes.

-No ganarán nada peleándose entre ustedes.- dijo Tsubasa.- Lo que deberían de hacer, en vez de estar de payasos, es unir fuerzas y pensar en una solución a esto...

-Podría pensar en una solución si al menos Wakabayashi no se la pasara diciéndole a mi novia que está enamorado de otra.- gruñó Taro.

-Eso no habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado manoseando a MI novia.- replicó Genzo.- Y en primer lugar, si no me hubieses obligado a salir con Farfán nada de esto habría pasado.

-Bueno, ya.- cortó Tsubasa.- Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya después tendrán oportunidad de arreglar las metidas de pata que cada uno cometió con la novia del otro. Lo primero a preocuparse ahora es el partido de mañana...

(Tsubasa dejaría de ser Tsubasa si no se preocupa primero por el fútbol en vez de preocuparse por la situación de sus amigos ¬¬)

-¿Y si Alisse no me perdona nunca?.- inquirió Taro, apesadumbrado.- Lo que Wakabayashi le dijo nunca me lo perdonará...

-¿Y qué me dices de Lily?.- bufó Genzo.- Yo nunca la había rechazado tanto... Aunque no me pareció que Misaki estuviera rechazándola hace unos momentos...

-Quizás deban decirles la verdad.- opinó Tsubasa.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?.- gritaron Misaki y Wakabayashi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es la solución a sus problemas.

-¡Pero no nos creerán, eso es lo que tiene de malo!.- replicaron Genzo y Taro.

-Además de que se enojarán mucho más por no haberles dicho nada desde el principio.- dijo Genzo.

-Por no mencionar que no les parecerá que cada uno haya salido con la otra.- añadió Taro.

-Si en verdad los quieren, ellas los perdonarán.- sentenció sabiamente Tsubasa.- Y si no, pues es señal de que ellas no eran para ustedes.

Genzo y Taro no dijeron nada. Quizás Tsubasa tenía razón, pero eso no disminuía la desazón que sentían.

-¿Ahora sí podremos preocuparnos por el partido de mañana?.- Tsubasa insistió (y dale ¬¬).

-El partido.- Genzo se agarró la cabeza de Misaki con las manos.- Me había olvidado de eso. Schneider jugará mañana, y con Misaki en la portería, muy seguramente anotará muchos goles...

-Tú has de ser muy bueno jugando en mi posición.- gruñó Taro.

-¡Lo digo porque muchas veces ni yo mismo puedo detener sus disparos!.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- Si yo no puedo, tú menos.

-Eso es cierto.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Y contigo en el cuerpo de Misaki, no tendré un buen compañero en el campo de juego...

-Puedes decirle a Aoi que te ayude.- gruñó Genzo.

-¿Y si le pedimos al entrenador que no nos ponga en la alineación de mañana?.- sugirió Misaki.

-¿Con qué pretexto?

-Yo que sé... Quizás podamos lesionarnos súbitamente o enfermarnos del estómago...

-Si comiéramos los tacos con la salsa hipermegapicante que prepara la mamá de Lily, ten por seguro que me enfermaría.- musitó Genzo.

(NOTA: No es que mi mamá cocine mal, pero las salsas le quedan súper picantes, o con mucho chile pues, y eso me produce gastrocolitis ¬¬)

-Lástima que tu suegra esté en México.- dijo Taro.

-Quizás puedan pedirle a Lily que les ayude.- sugirió Tsubasa.- Díganle que les de un justificante para no jugar mañana...

-Uhm... ¿Y qué pretexto le pondremos a ella?.- preguntó Genzo, dudoso.

-Que comimos tacos y que nos empachamos.- respondió Taro.

Genzo lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

-No creo que funcione.- dijo Genzo.- Lily sospechará. Ella sabe que es rarísimo que yo no juegue un partido. Ni lesionado me quedo en la banca.

-¿Tienen alguna idea mejor?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

-No.

-Pues entonces no les quedará de otra...

Esa noche ni Genzo ni Taro pudieron dormir, pensando en el lío en el que estaban y en el partido del día siguiente. Japón se enfrentaría, por quien sabe cuánta vez consecutiva, con un combinado europeo en el que jugarían Schneider, Pierre, Napoleón, Müller, Levin y otros tantos más. A Genzo le dolería hacer el ridículo enfrente de Schneider y Taro ni quería pensar en que Pierre tendría ventaja sobre él. Y ni pensar en Lily y en Alisse... Después de hablar con Tsubasa, Genzo y Taro quisieron ir a tratar de componer las cosas con las chicas, pero les salió peor, ya que Taro (el verdadero) quiso hablar con Farfán, cosa que puso sentimental a Lily (o sea, para ella fue Genzo quien quería hablar con su amiga), mientras que Genzo (el verdadero) trató de hablar con Lily, cosa que terminó de poner mal a Alisse. Sanae los corrió a ambos y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo y Taro fueron a la enfermería. El doctor Tarso les preguntó el motivo de su visita. Inmediatamente, Genzo pidió hablar con Lily. Ésta los recibió con una cara muy seria y una actitud muy indiferente a los dos. Wakabayashi sabía que eso era una muy, muy mala señal...

-¿Qué se les ofrece?.- les preguntó, fríamente.

-Este... Queremos pedirte un favor.- murmuró Genzo, mirando fijamente a la que era su novia.- Si no te molesta...

-Depende de qué favor sea.

-Queremos que nos des por favor un justificante para no jugar en el partido de hoy... .- dijo Genzo, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Por qué?.- Lily estaba de lo más seria.

-Es que no nos sentimos bien... .- comentó Taro.

-¿Ah, en serio?.- Lily lo miró acusadoramente.- ¿Y eso a qué se deberá? ¿A que son un par de desgraciados infelices?

-Oye, ni siquiera sabes por lo que estamos pasando.- replicó Taro enojado.- Así que no te atrevas a juzgarnos o a sacar conclusiones.

Genzo le dio un codazo disimulado a Taro. No quería que Lily se enojara aun más con "su cuerpo".

-Lo siento.- dijo Lily, fríamente.- Por creer que conocía a mi novio y atreverme a dar una opinión. Digo, como ayer te portaste de lo más lindo y aparte de todo quisiste hablar con Alisse en vez de conmigo...

-No empecemos, Lily, por favor,- replicó Taro, ofuscado.

-Cállate, ya.- pidió Genzo, enojado.- Déjala en paz.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa, Misaki?.- le preguntó Lily, a quemarropa.- Ayer Alisse me acusó de que le robé a su novio. La verdad, los dos han estado de lo más estúpidos y más estúpidas hemos sido Alisse y yo por habernos metido con ustedes.

-Lily, hay una explicación para todo esto.- dijo Genzo.- Si nos permitieras explicarte...

-Pues fíjense que yo no quiero una explicación que provenga de ustedes.- Lily se cruzó de brazos y encaró a ambos hombres.- Y pues tampoco puedo hacerles un justificante, porque yo los veo perfectamente bien a ambos. Que les vaya bien en el juego de hoy, aunque sinceramente espero que pierdan por muchos goles de diferencia.

Lily sacó a Wakabayashi y a Misaki de la enfermería. Genzo la alcanzó a tomar del brazo y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Momentáneamente, ella se sintió confundida, pues creyó ver a Genzo en los ojos de Taro... Lily se zafó y cerró la puerta con violencia.

-Estas chicas me van a dejar sin nariz.- comentó Taro.- Mejor dicho, te van a dejar a ti sin nariz...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- preguntó Genzo, desanimado.

-Rogar por un milagro... .- suspiró Taro.

El partido estaba por comenzar. La alineación de Japón estaba conformada por Wakabayashi Taro en la portería, Jun Misugi, Ryo Ishizaki y Hiroshi Jitto en la defensa, Hikaru Matsuyama, Makoto Soda, Shun Nitta y Kojiro Hyuga en la delantera, Misaki Genzo, Tsubasa Ozhora y Aoi Singo en el medio campo (ya, quizás me equivoque en la posición de algunos jugadores, se me va mucho la onda en eso). Por parte del combinado europeo estaban Karl Heinz Schneider, Pierre Le Blanc, Stefan Levin, Lui Napoleón y otros más hasta completar 11 jugadores, incluyendo a Müller en la portería.

Tsubasa rogaba que el partido no fuese a resultar un desastre. Taro sudaba frío en la portería, quizás aun más que cuando Lily lo acosó. Genzo trataba de no mirar a sus rivales para evitar sentir esa sensación de desesperanza que muy pocas veces amenazaba con invadir su ser... El árbitro dio el pitazo inicial. Los europeos iniciaron con un saque rápido. Genzo intentó quitarle el balón a Schneider, y de hecho lo consiguió usando una de las tantas barridas que él empleaba en la portería para despejar, pero al poco rato Levin le robó el balón, quien se lo pasó rápidamente a Pierre. El francés se combinó con Napoleón, usando su técnica de la Torre Eiffel, burlando a todos los defensas... Pierre disparó a la portería... Taro vio venir el balón... Se lanzó... Y no pudo evitar el gol...

-Demonios...- Taro suspiró con desgana y desilusión. No muy lejos de ahí, Tsubasa y Wakabayashi se miraron

Sanae miraba atenta desde las gradas... después que sacara casi a patadas la noche anterior a Wakabayashi y a Misaki de la habitación que compartía con las chicas, habló bastante rato con Tsubasa, momento en que él le aprovechó de decir lo que le ocurría a sus amigos

Para ser sinceros, Sanae casi lo manda a freír monos al África, pensando que todo era una broma, pero Tsubasa tenia razón, si se fijaba en los detalles, todo eso no sonaba tan loco ni ridículo...

Sólo, había que fijarse bien en los detalles... detalles como la mirada que "Misaki" le había dado a Lily, o como lo esquivo que estaba "Wakabayashi" con su novia, o las cosas que "Misaki" le había gritado a Alisse el día anterior

-Ojala que no sea el único que se le pase...

Nakazawa vio con extrañeza que Lily se sentaba a su lado, molesta

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó

-Que Genzo y Misaki querían que les hiciera un justificante para no jugar hoy...

-¿En serio, ¿y qué razón te dieron?

-¡Pues ninguna, de picada no se los hice, después de todo lo que ha pasado... los dos han estado bastante raros, en ocasiones los desconozco...

Sanae no contestó y volvió su mirada al partido, mientras veía que Tsubasa anotaba un gol gracias a que Aoi lo había acompañado en el ataque (extrañamente, Misaki no había intervenido en eso)

-¿Y Alisse no vino?- preguntó Lily, viendo también el partido

-Le dije que mejor se quedara en el hotel- contestó Sanae –ya sabes, con todo lo que paso ayer no andaba muy bien hoy...

-Me imagino- suspiró Lily –desgraciado que salió Misaki

Sanae suspiró. Ella sabia que era Genzo quien había hecho tal embrollo, pero por muy enojado que debió estar, pudo haberse fijado mas en las palabras que decía... en todo caso, le había dicho a Tsubasa que lo mejor era que ambos hablaran con las chicas, se estaban complicando demasiado las cosas y, si Misaki no se apresuraba, lo mas seguro era que la Alisse se iba a ir de ahí sin tener deseos de volver a verlo... y con razón

Mientras en el juego, Tsubasa avanzaba con rapidez. Las cosas no estaban saliendo taaaaan mal como habían supuesto el día anterior. Misaki había tapado varios tiros que los contrarios habían hecho (je, y sin usar las manos) y Wakabayashi también le estaba achuntando mas a los pases que daba

Pero lo malo, y era lo que todos pensaban, era que ninguno era reemplazable en el equipo, por lo que el nivel de la selección japonesa de fútbol había bajado bastante

Levin le quitó el balón a Aoi, y lo despejó para Schneider. Wakabayashi se apresuró a alcanzarlo e intentó arrebatarle el balón. Si llegaba a tirar a la portería, era gol seguro para el otro equipo...

A final del primer tiempo, los chicos se fueron a descansar, algo tristones, principalmente porque iban perdiendo por una diferencia de dos goles. Por otra parte, el entrenador se veía... bastante molesto, por no decir furioso

Los tuvo bastante tiempo escuchando sus retos, casi todo el descanso; retos que se dirigían principalmente hacia Misaki y Wakabayashi

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos!- les gritaba, para su desesperación, además, los chicos habían puesto toallas sobre sus cabezas y miraban fijamente al suelo

El entrenador había seguido haciéndoles recordar desagradables momentos en que ambos habían errado, que fue casi todo el partido. Misaki, el verdadero, no andaba de humor

-Entonces sáquenos- gruñó

Lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo. A Misaki le dolía bastante la cabeza y rezaba a todos los santos que por favor lo sacaran del juego, ya no quería tener mas problemas en la cabeza y tener que desligarse del partido (aunque haya sido en el segundo tiempo) se le ofrecía bastante tentador...

-Wakashimazu, sales tu ahora... Wakabayashi, después hablaremos...

Taro sólo asintió, con una media sonrisa. A su lado, Wakabayashi le daba un codazo

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le reclamó, molesto

-Porque es lógico- contestó, tomando un poco de agua –quizás si también le hubieses dicho habrías corrido la misma suerte

Wakabayashi sólo gruñó. Tsubasa se acercó a ellos

-Ayer hablé con Sanae- les murmuró, los otros dos lo miraron atentamente –sobre lo que les paso...

-¿Y por que hiciste eso?- le reclamó Wakabayashi, algo molesto

-Porque sabia perfectamente que algo les pasaba- contestó Tsubasa –los conoce bien. A decir verdad, no se si me habría creído de inmediato, pero yo creo que después de este primer tiempo terminó por convencerse

-Hum...

-Demás que puede ayudarnos...- continuó Tsubasa, sonriendo

-Hay que ver...- suspiró Misaki –lo que si, podría entretener a Lily mientras voy a hablar con Alisse...

-¿Hablar con ella?- gruñó Genzo -¿y de que hablarás con ella, si Lily se entera...

-No tienes nada que reclamar, que todo esto es culpa tuya. Estoy preocupado por Alisse, ¿sabes?. He decidido contarle toda la verdad, aunque no se si me vaya a creer... lo mas seguro es que no, pero igual puedo pensar en algo...

-Ahí tienes que ver- le dijo Tsubasa –habla con Sanae una vez que termine esta masacre...

-Intenta empatar al menos- pidió Misaki –al menos para que no sea tan humillante

-Je, a ver que pasa... y ojala que a Wakashimazu no le pasen muchos goles – gruñó Wakabayashi, cruzándose de brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 

En el segundo tiempo la cosa pareció mejorar un poco. Con Ken en la portería, a los europeos les costó trabajo anotar, pero aun así lograron colarle a Wakashimazu un par de goles más. Genzo comenzó a jugar más mal a propósito, para que el entrenador no tuviera más remedio que cambiarlo. Y efectivamente, a los diez minutos de haber comenzado el segundo tiempo, se hizo el cambio e Izawa entró por Misaki.

-Jugaste fatal, Misaki.- le dijo el entrenador.

-Lo sé.- bufó Genzo, tomando una toalla y sentándose en la banca a un lado de Misaki, quien lo miraba con enojo.- Ya estamos a mano.

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Japón, terminaron perdiendo 5 goles a 1. Karl y Pierre no resistieron la tentación de hacerles señales de burla a Genzo y a Taro, los cuales querían responder con señales obscenas.

Después del penoso partido en contra de un combinado de otros países, los chicos de la selección japonesa se quedaron bastante rato lamentándose...

Habían perdido con un marcador muy parecido a la humillación, sobretodo para Wakabayashi y Misaki, puesto que sus eternos rivales se lucieron durante el juego, para tristeza y desesperación de los otros dos

-Y justo tenía que ser este partido.- gruñó Genzo.

-Hubiese preferido perder contra Brasil que contra un equipo en donde estuviese Pierre… .- gruñó Misaki.

-Te comprendo, compañero…

Todos estaban bastante silenciosos, a excepción de Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa. Los dos primeros parecían discutir por cualquier cosa, cosa extraña, puesto que normalmente se llevaban bastante bien

-¿A ustedes que les pasa?- les preguntó Matsuyama, ya harto

-Nada- contestó Genzo de mala gana –no tienes por que meterte

-Ya, pero no es para que te enojes tanto, Misaki...- le dijo Hikaru, mas extrañado aun, puesto que Taro nunca contestaba de manera tan violenta

-Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos al hotel- dijo Misugi, con tono conciliador –ha sido un día bastante agitado y algo difícil, así que mejor será irnos a descansar

-Oye Misaki- dijo Aoi -¿qué paso con Alisse que no vino?

-No se- gruñó Wakabayashi, ya de muy mal humor, porque con la sola mención de la chica y Misaki se ponía inmediatamente alerta –y bien poco que me importa

Todos lo miraron sorprendido. ¿Misaki hablando de esa manera de Alisse?. Algo MUY malo les debía haber ocurrido para que se expresara de esa forma. Por otra parte, Misaki tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decirle algo, aunque mucho que le costaba

-Ayer los oí discutir- continuó, para desgracia de Wakabayashi, Mamoru, que se llevaba bastante bien con la chica -¿acaso terminaron?

Esta vez Genzo no contestó, no sabia que decir, en realidad. Ella había terminado con él, pero se suponía que Misaki debía arreglar ese asunto ese día por la tarde

-Sólo discutimos- contestó luego –nada importante...

Momentos después Tsubasa decidió sacar lo antes posible de ese lugar a sus dos amigos, puesto que los dos estaban perdiendo la paciencia muy rápido, y parecía que en cualquier momento explotarían

A la salida del estadio, se encontraron con Sanae

-¿Y Lily?- le preguntó Wakabayashi

-Dijo que tenia que ir a hablar con el doctor antes de irse al hotel- contestó Sanae, luego sonrió a medias –no jugaron tan mal... piensen que pudo ser peor

-Al menos Wakashimazu salvo un poco la situación- dijo Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros

-En todo caso, si seguías en la portería quizás cuantos goles nos hubieran encajado...

-¿Y que piensan hacer ahora?- les preguntó Sanae a los otros dos, puesto que ya no tenia duda sobre lo que le había dicho Tsubasa

-Sanae, necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo Taro –necesito que entretengas a Lily durante un rato, por favor

-¿Qué harás tu?- le preguntó Nakazawa

-Iré a hablar con Alisse- contestó Misaki –tiene que saber la verdad, se arruinaron mucho las cosas... ¿cómo estaba esta mañana?

-No la vi muy bien- contestó Sanae –pero no era sólo por lo de ayer...

-¿A no, ¿entonces que le pasa?

-Tiene que decírtelo ella, Taro- le contestó Sanae –yo creo que te va a agradar lo que tenga que decirte- sonrió Sanae, Taro la miró con confusión

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Misaki, pero Genzo lo interrumpió

-Ahí viene Lily- dijo –Misaki, ya vete, le diremos que tenias que hablar con el entrenador, o algo así...

-Podrían ir a la feria- dijo Taro, mientras comenzaba a alejarse –a ver si pueden averiguar algo de los gitanos esos, para ubicar a la vieja esa

-Veremos...

Taro se fue casi corriendo, minutos después, Lily llegaba con ellos

-¿Y donde está Genzo?- preguntó, buscando a su novio con la mirada

-El entrenador quería hablar con el- mintió Tsubasa –así que se va a demorar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a alguna parte?

Lily dudo... y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello...

-Anda vamos, Lily- dijo Wakabayashi –vamos, si será solo un ratito...

-Esta bien, como quieran...

Por otra parte, Taro estaba llegando al hotel y se encontró con una casi desagradable sorpresa: Alisse hablaba animadamente con... Napoleón

No era que se pusiera muy celoso, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo por su "amistad". A la chilena Louis no podía caerle mejor, le encantaba hablar con el porque sabia perfectamente decir lo justo para hacerla reír; Napoleón, por otra parte, le simpatizaba la chilena y siempre intentaba hacérselas de galán en frente de ella... y eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Taro, sobretodo cuando Alisse le seguía el juego, con lo coqueta que era lo hacia enojar mucho

Se acercó a ellos con paso seguro. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá del lobby del hotel, conversando

-... y el tipo demás que estaba muy, pero muy asustado por la guagua que salió corriendo y que tenia los dos dientes de oro gigantes- contaba animada Alisse. Taro se había olvidado que normalmente se contaban chistes y leyendas –entonces le cuenta al amigo y...

-Alisse, ¿podemos hablar?- le interrumpió Taro, y los otros dos lo miraron con cierta sorpresa

-¡Wakabayashi!- dijo animadamente Napoleón -¿y como te sientes después que les pateamos el trasero?

-Ha de sentirse igual que Misaki- dijo de forma burlesca Alisse, con un tono que hizo que a Taro le dolieran sus palabras –después de todo, jugaron peor que mal...

-¡Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor!- apoyó Napoleón

-Alisse, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor?- insistió Misaki, ignorando la risa de los otros dos

-¿Y de que quieres hablarme, Wakabayashi?- le preguntó ella –es que estoy hablando con...

-Es importante...

-¿Mas importante de lo que yo le estoy diciendo?- lo interrumpió el otro –no lo creo...

-Pues créelo, es muy importante, Alisse, por favor- insistió Misaki, ya molestándose

-Pero es que iba a salir a tomar hela...

-¡Después te llevo a tomar todo el helado que quieras, pero ven a hablar conmigo, ahora

Farfán miró a Napoleón y ambos se encogieron de hombros, mientras se ponían de pie

-Entonces estamos hablando- dijo Napoleón, en forma de despedida –ya sabes, para que salgamos alguno de estos días... ya sabes, como Misaki...

-Tu no saldrás con ella a ninguna parte- gruñó Taro, tomando a Alisse del brazo y alejándola de el –así que anda olvidándote. Ven, vamos al cuarto...

Por unos momentos, Alisse sólo se dejó llevar, puesto que la actitud de "Wakabayashi" le había extrañado sobremanera. ¿Parecía que estaba celoso?

-Oye, no es necesario que me lleves a rastras- gruñó Alisse, soltándose –además, ¿dónde es que vamos a conversar?

-En mi cuarto- dijo Taro, puesto que se aseguraba que en caso que los otros llegaran de la feria, Lily no los vería

Caminaron en silencio y de manera rápida. En esos momentos, Taro continuaba pensando en como contarle todo ese embrollo a Alisse, además que se estaba molestando que ella estuviera conversando con Napoleón. Mientras, la chica se iba sintiendo cada vez mas molesta por la forma de actuar del otro, sin contar que le parecía sospechoso que también el día anterior el también intentara hablar con ella

-Ya, estamos aquí, así que...- comenzó Alisse, pero Taro no pudo evitar interrumpirla

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Napoleón?

-¿Qué?- Alisse le preguntó, ella no tenia que estar dándole explicaciones a nadie, menos a Wakabayashi

-Eso, ¿así que ya estabas planeando citas, eh, ¿tan poco te importó lo de ayer?

-¿¡Y qué te importa a ti eso?- le gritó ella –tú no tienes que meterte, si a Misaki le importa un bledo lo que a mi me pasa...

-¡Es que me importa mucho!- le interrumpió Taro, ella lo quedó mirando confusa -¡Por eso... es que si me importas, Alisse!

-No... Wakabayashi...- ella se alejó –ya basta de bromas, ¿si?

-No es broma, Alisse... es sólo... yo soy Taro

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alisse, incrédula

-Es la verdad... yo nunca te diría cosas como las de ayer...- Taro se acercó a ella, pero Alisse inmediatamente se alejó muchos pasos –debes creerme

-Ya, y de paso tú me crees que también estoy enamorada de ti, Wakabayashi- dijo Alisse, sarcástica –ya he aguantado demasiadas estupideces, partiendo del pastelito con que me salió tu amigo, así que yo mejor me largo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Farfán comenzó a caminar, pero Taro la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la acercó bastante a el. Ella intentó soltarse

-Debes creerme, por favor...- le dijo –el otro día también con Tsubasa y Wakabayashi fuimos a la tienda esotérica a la que fueron ustedes. ¡Apuesto que también viste la piedra que decía "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD"...

-¡Ya basta de bromas!

-¡No es ninguna broma!- replicó el -¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Nada- dijo ella –no es necesario que digas nada mas, porque no te creo ni te creeré algo como eso, nunca

Taro ya no dijo nada, solo no la dejó continuar, se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso. Alisse intentaba soltarse, pero Misaki era bastante fuerte y no dejó que se alejara de el

Cuando terminó el beso, ella lo miró nada mas

-¿Ahora me crees?- le preguntó, ella no contestó durante unos momentos, pero luego se soltó de el, alejándose

-¿No es algo imposible lo que me estas pidiendo?- murmuró ella –es tonto, no puedo creerte algo así, Wakabayashi. Y por favor, si esto es una broma, ya déjala...

-No es broma... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?. Entiende que yo nunca te habría tratado de la forma en que el otro te trató... era Wakabayashi, por eso te dijo que estaba enamorado de Lily... ¿por qué crees que nos comportamos tan extraño en el desayuno del otro día, no fue el viaje a Timbuctu- ella sonrió un poco -¿y por que crees que jugamos tan mal hoy, fue nada mas por eso, yo no le hago mucho a la portería y a Wakabayashi se le da fatal de lateral

Alisse no contestó, sólo se sentó y se quedó en silencio, pensando. Misaki la observó durante unos momentos, sin decirle nada. De pronto, Misaki tuvo una idea

-Recuerda- dijo –nuestro viaje a la casa de tus papás, en Chile... tu papá me cambiaba el nombre a cada rato sólo para molestarme. ¿Te acuerdas, me decía "Talo" y "Miyagui"

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Nadie, ¿qué no te das cuenta, ¡yo soy Taro!- insistió el otro -¿qué mas quieres que te diga del viaje?. Fuimos a muchos lugares... tu hermano me odió al principio de lo celoso que es, pero después jugamos mucho... tu hermana nos molestaba por cualquier cosa, sobretodo cuando le dije que éramos novios y ella ya preguntaba la fecha del matrimonio, porque...

-Porque en Chile seriamos "pololos"- sonrió Alisse

-¿Ves, eso es algo que Wakabayashi no sabría, pero yo si, porque estuve contigo

-Es... no se... de un día a otro, Taro comienza a comportarse muy extraño conmigo y después llegas tu con la explicación que no era él... me gustaría pensarlo así, y creer que cuando encuentren la solución todo esto se acabará...

-¡Pero si eso ocurrirá, Alisse!- dijo Misaki, poniéndose en frente de ella y tomando sus manos –debes creerme, por favor

Alisse desvió la mirada, Taro pensó que todo le estaba costando mas de lo que había supuesto... y no podía culparla tampoco

-Hay una parte dentro de mi que te cree- sonrió ella levemente –pero otra no quiere seguir siendo lastimada... de verdad te pido que si esto es una broma, que quede hasta aquí...

-¡No es una broma, ¡yo soy Taro, el que te gritó todo eso ayer no fui yo, yo nunca te haría algo así, Alisse, y lo sabes, me conoces. Yo te quiero, y mucho, de verdad. Se que quizás debí haberte contado todo desde el primer momento, pero no pensé que las cosas se nos escaparían de las manos, y si hubiera sabido que el idiota de Wakabayashi la iba a embarrar de esa forma, no lo habría permitido

-¿Qué pasa si te creo?

-Te prometo que no dejaré que sigas sufriendo...- contestó en seguida Taro

-Es extraño ver a Wakabayashi hablándome de esa forma- sonrió Alisse, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar

-Cierra tus ojos...- le pidió Taro. Acto seguido, le dio un tierno beso que duró bastante, al separarse, Alisse lo abrazó

-No sabia que hacer...- comenzó Alisse, mientras los dos seguían abrazados –cuando ayer salimos y él me dijo que era muy apresurado hablar de bebés tuve tanto miedo a que me dejaras cuando te contara, y después lo de Lily...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Taro

-Es que... estoy embarazada- murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo

Taro se quedó mirando a Alisse en estado de shock, mientras que la chica esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción de su parte. Cuando comenzó a preocuparse porque no daba ningún tipo de señales, la puerta se abrió y entraron Tsubasa y Wakabayashi, el primero cerró la puerta. Farfán los miró

-¿Ya le contaste, Misaki?- preguntó Wakabayashi, sentándose

-Pa... papá...- murmuró Taro, sonriendo, y sin escuchar las palabras de sus amigos

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Tsubasa –Alisse, ¿te contó o no, todo esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza, en serio, y eso que no es mi problema

-¡Voy a ser papá!- exclamó de pronto Misaki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los otros dos lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos, y luego a Alisse, que sonreía de manera divertida. Ella se encogió de hombros. Misaki la abrazó efusivamente, mientras la otra reía

-¿Estas embarazada?- le preguntó Tsubasa a Alisse, ella asintió, ya separada del otro

-¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!- exclamó Genzo de pronto, dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano -¡por eso me mostraste la ropa de bebé ayer, para ver que decía...

-Si- contestó ella

-Ah... lo siento Alisse, creo que te preocupé de mas...

-¿Qué la preocupaste de mas?- repitió Misaki –Wakabayashi, la trataste pésimo, horrible, le dijiste cosas que...

-Ya, basta- suspiró Alisse, sonriendo –lo que quiero saber ahora, es que harán para solucionar esto... además que creo que deberían decírselo a Lily también...

Genzo suspiró. Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza.

-Es justo.- dijo.- Después de todo, es la única que aun no lo sabe…

-Nos va a mandar a freír espárragos al queque, sino es que más lejos.- bufó Genzo.- Ustedes saben que Lily es muy escéptica… No se va a creer esto…

-Pues tiene qué.- dijo Alisse, terminantemente.- Y mientras más pronto se lo digas, mejor

-¿Yo?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Se lo tengo que decir yo?

-¿Pues quién más?.- bufó Alisse.- ¡Eres su novio!

-¡Y tú eres su mejor amiga!

-¡Sí, pero no soy yo quien está en el cuerpo de otro!

-¿Te estás vengando por el mal rato que te hice pasar al decirte que estoy enamorado de Lily, verdad?

-Bueno, ya.- cortó Taro.- Lo siento, amigo, pero Alisse tiene razón. Tú eres quien debe decírselo a Lily.

Genzo suspiró otra vez. No le quedaba de otra. Ya buscaría el momento y el lugar adecuado, aunque, ¿cómo le haría para que Lily le creyera?

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.- gruñó Genzo.- Como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa…

Tsubasa, Taro y Alisse le desearon suerte. Éstos dos se pusieron a charlar muy emocionados sobre su futuro bebé, por lo que Tsubasa decidió dejarlos solos. Genzo fue en busca de Lily y la encontró platicando con Karl Heinz Schneider.

-Así que como ves, no es tan difícil.- Lily le enseñaba a Karl a vendarse él mismo una pierna.

-Ya veo.- Karl tenía los ojos clavados en el escote de la mexicana, no en el vendaje, cosa que enfureció a Genzo.- ¿Y qué otra cosa me puedes enseñar?

-No sé. Tú dime qué quieres que te enseñe.- contestó Lily, con una sonrisa.

-Tantas y tantas cosas… .- Schneider se acercó mucho a Lily.

-Lily.- cortó Genzo, enojado.- Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De qué, Misaki?.- Lily se sorprendió.

-Tengo algo importante qué decirte.

-¿Cómo en dónde está Genzo, por ejemplo?.- interrogó Lily.- Otra vez se volvió a esconder…

-Quizás le de vergüenza admitir su derrota.- opinó Schneider.

-Cállate.- dijo Genzo, con voz glacial.- No me escondo por vergüenza.

-Si no lo dije por ti, Misaki.- se sorprendió Karl.- Aunque tú también estuviste pésimo…

Genzo perdió la paciencia. Agarró a Lily por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras con él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Misaki?.- Lily quería zafarse. No le gustaba la actitud que Taro estaba tomando.

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo.- respondió Genzo.- Y me vas a escuchar.

-No.- Lily se paró y se zafó de Genzo.- Ya me harté de Genzo y de ti. Me vas a decir ahora en dónde lo encuentro.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decirte.- Genzo estaba comenzando a exasperarse.- Trato de decirte que…

En ese momento pasó Pierre en compañía de Napoleón, quien miró a "Misaki" con mucha burla.

-Eh, Misaki, ¡qué mal te ha ido hoy!.- gritó Louis.- Primero juegas fatal y después tu amigo te baja a la novia…

-¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió Lily.

-Cállense.- gritó Genzo.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, Lily.- sonrió Pierre, con cierta lástima.- Que Wakabayashi te haya dejado por Farfán…

-¿Qué dices?.- Lily se puso seria.- ¿Por qué dicen semejantes estupideces?

-Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que lo sepas de una vez.- Louis sonrió con cizaña.- Acabamos de ver a tu novio muy acarameladito con la señorita Farfán…

Lily no se esperó a que nadie más dijera nada. Salió como huracán tipo Stan a buscar a los "traidores". Genzo corrió tras ella, pero Lily estaba tan enojada que él no pudo detenerla. Lily era como un tren sin control cuando se enfurecía. Alisse y Taro estaban algo escondidos en unos arbustos (par de pícaros), charlando y haciendo planes a futuro. Alisse estaba tan emocionada con el nuevo bebé que no dejaba de hablar sobre él. Taro comentaba sobre los posibles nombres que podían llegar a ponerle. Lily alcanzó a escuchar lo suficiente como para sacar sus conclusiones…

-¡Infelices traidores!.- gritó Lily, encarando a Alisse y a Taro. Éstos la miraron con espanto.- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

-¡Lily! ¡Deja que te explique!.- pidió Farfán.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿El por qué estás esperando un hijo de mi novio?.- Lily lloraba de la rabia.

-¡No!.- gritó Taro.- ¡No es lo que tú crees!

-¡Ayer me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pero no me dijiste que el bebé era de Genzo!.- Lily tomó a Alisse de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¡Ouch! ¡Me lastimas!.- se quejó Alisse.

-Lily, por favor, deja que te expliquemos.- pidió Genzo, aterrado.

-¿Y tú?.- Lily encaró a "Taro".- ¿Cómo permitiste que pasara esto?

-Lily, en verdad, Alisse no está embarazada de mí… .- dijo Taro.- Bueno, sí lo está, pero no de este cuerpo, sino del que sí es mío… O sea, es decir…

-¡Ya no sabes ni qué decir!.- Lily abofeteó con tanta fuerza a Taro que Genzo pensó que le había fracturado la mandíbula.- ¡Poco hombre!

-Lily, de verdad.- pidió Alisse.- Deja que te expliquemos.

-¡Mala amiga! ¡Yo confiaba en ti!.- Lily casi escupe estas palabras, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse cual huracán tipo Wilma en el que se había convertido.

-Demonios.- murmuró Genzo.- Ahora la cosa se puso fea…

-Ay, Dios, no pensé que podría llegar a escucharnos… .- murmuró Alisse.

-Vamos a buscarla.- sugirió Taro.

-No. Será mejor que vaya yo solo.- negó Genzo.- Creo que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor…

Pero Genzo se equivocaba. Claro que podían empeorar. Lily iba hecha un revoltijo, pensando en arrojar a Alisse y a "Genzo" por un barranco cuando se topó con Schneider.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó él, preocupado.- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¡Ay, Karl!.- Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y lloró como magdalena.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Schneider abrazó con fuerza a Lily.

-¡Me ha traicionado!.- gimió Lily.- ¡Genzo me ha traicionado! ¡Y con mi mejor amiga!

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Genzo embarazó a Alisse, eso fue lo que pasó!

-¿Qué cosa?

Lily estalló en llanto incontrolable. Schneider la sujetó con fuerza y le secó las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, preciosa.- murmuró él.- No debes llorar por ese inepto… No te merece. Hay muchos hombres que harían cualquier cosa por ti…

-Quizás. ¡Pero yo lo quiero a él!.- gimió Lily.

-Yo haré que lo olvides.- Schneider habló con voz seductora.- En mis brazos no recordarás a Wakabayashi…

El alemán se aprovechó de la mexicana y le plantó un beso apasionado. Ésta pareció quedarse en shock. Genzo, como era de esperarse, llegó y observó la escena. Inmediatamente agarró a Schneider por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó al suelo, separándolo de Lily. Karl se levantó y le propinó un golpe a Genzo, sin pedir explicaciones. Genzo y Schneider se entablaron en una pelea, ante los ojos de la sorprendida Lily quien no entendía el por qué "Taro" se estaba peleando por ella…

-Ya basta, por favor.- pidió Lily, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.- Misaki, tenemos que hablar.

-Si me hubieses hecho caso desde un principio esto no habría pasado.- bufó Genzo, secándose la sangre de la comisura del labio.

-Como sea.- replicó Lily.- Hablemos ahora.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia.- amenazó Genzo a Schneider.

Éste, obviamente, no respondió por que no entendió el motivo del enojo de "Misaki". Ni sus palabras.

Lily y "Taro" se fueron a un sitio apartado. Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró a Taro con actitud de quien espera una buena excusa.

-Tienes mucho qué explicar.- dijo Lily.- ¿Por qué rayos te agarraste a golpes con Schneider?

-Porque te besó.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Solo por eso.

-O sea, ¿qué rayos te pasa?.- gritó Lily.- ¿A ti que te importa si Schneider me besa o no? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Misaki?

-¡Me importa porque te amo!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Y no voy a permitir que nadie te arranque de mi lado!

Lily se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta de "Taro", como era de esperarse.

-¿Qué dices?.- exclamó.- ¿Te volviste loco o qué, Misaki? ¡Tú amas a Alisse!

-¡NO! ¡Yo te amo a ti, Lily!.- repitió Genzo.- ¡Porque yo no soy Misaki!

-¿Qué?.- Lily lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Ahora sí que te volviste loco…

Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¿A dónde vas?.- gritó Genzo.

-A buscar a Schneider.- gritó ella.

-¿Para qué?

-No te importa.

Genzo alcanzó a Lily, la tomó del brazo y la besó a la fuerza. Ella se resistió al principio pero poco a poco comenzó a pasar algo sorprendente: Lily comenzó a corresponder al beso… Cuando Genzo la soltó, Lily lo miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que había sentido…

-¿Genzo?.- preguntó Lily, con duda, después de un rato de mirar a "Misaki" a los ojos.- ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí!.- exclamó Genzo, feliz.- ¡Soy yo!

Y él la volvió a besar. Esta vez, Lily correspondió desde el primer instante.

-¿Qué rayos?.- exclamó ella, cuando se soltaron.- ¿Cómo es que veo a mi novio en los ojos de mi amigo?

Porque, efectivamente, eso era lo que había pasado. Lily había descubierto a Genzo en los ojos y los labios de Misaki…

-¿Pero cómo es posible?.- seguía exclamando Lily.- Acabo de besar a Taro pero siento como si en realidad hubiese besado a Genzo… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lily, sé que es difícil de creer, pero algo extraño nos pasó a Misaki y a mí.- comenzó a explicar Genzo.- ¿Recuerdas aquella feria de gitanos? Misaki, Tsubasa y yo también fuimos y vi una piedra que decía "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD". La toqué, Misaki me tocó a mí y al día siguiente, al despertar, descubrimos que cada uno estaba en el cuerpo del otro…

-Si no fuera porque… .- Lily titubeó.- Si no fuera porque _te sentí_ cuando me besaste… Juraría que me estás jugando una muy mala broma…

-¡No! No es una broma y tú lo sabes.- replicó Genzo.- Tú lo sentiste cuando nos besamos… Sabes que soy yo…

-Te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo… .- murmuró Lily, tomando el rostro de "Taro" entre sus manos.- Te reconocería en cualquier cuerpo que estuvieses… ¡Pero una parte de mí piensa que esto no es posible! Aunque eso explicaría el comportamiento tan raro de ustedes y su pésima actuación en el partido de hoy…

-Créeme, es cierto.- repitió Genzo.- Tú misma puedes sentirlo… Que soy yo, Genzo, que estoy en este cuerpo…

-Ay, no.- Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Te creo, pero… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Encontraron ya alguna manera de cambiar las cosas?

-No.- negó Genzo, desalentado.- Los gitanos se fueron ya de la ciudad…

-¡Qué mala onda!.- exclamó Lily.

Ella miró a "Taro" por varios minutos. Después, lo abrazó y lo besó con intensidad.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?.- preguntó Genzo, sin aliento, cuando Lily lo soltó.

-Tenía que comprobar que realmente fueras tú, Gen.- sonrió ella.- ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Tsubasa, Sanae y Alisse.- contestó Genzo.

-¡Ah! ¡Alisse!.- exclamó Lily.- Entonces… ¡El bebé que ella espera sí es de Misaki!

-Claro que es de Misaki, pequeña tonta.- sonrió Genzo.- Siempre fue de Misaki, solo que tú creíste que era mío.

-Oye, no me culpes.- se defendió Lily.- Yo te escuché a ti, mejor dicho, escuché a Misaki decir con tu cuerpo y tu voz que el hijo era de él y yo creí, por consecuencia, que el hijo era tuyo…

-Sí, eso lo entiendo.- replicó Genzo.- Pero no nos diste oportunidad de aclararte todo…

-¿Tú no te hubieses enojado si me hubieras escuchado decir que estoy esperando un hijo de Misaki?.- replicó Lily.

-Touché…

-¿Y qué piensan hacer Misaki y tú?.- preguntó Lily, abrazando y dejándose abrazar por Genzo.- No pueden quedarse así para siempre… Me resultará raro besar a Misaki todas las mañanas…

-Mira tú, lo que te preocupa.- Genzo miró a su novia con cara de "hello con tu hello".- No, no sabemos qué hacer.

-Bueno, pues nosotras ayudaremos.- sonrió Lily.- Ya no estarán solos.

-Es un alivio que ustedes ya sepan todo… .- suspiró Genzo.

Genzo y Lily se fueron a buscar a los demás. Alisse y Taro, al igual que Tsubasa y Sanae, se sintieron aliviados al saber que Lily ya sabía la verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Y como siempre, soy la última en enterarme.- gruñó Lily.  
-Ya no te enojes, mi amor.- Genzo besó a Lily en la mejilla.  
-Me da gusto saber que no amas a Lily.- Alisse le dio un beso fugaz a Taro en los labios.  
-¡Ey, ey, ey!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Cuidadito con besar a mi novio!  
-No besé a tu novio, sino al mío.- protestó Farfán.   
-No es cierto. Quizás besaste a Misaki en alma, ¡pero los labios que tocas siguen siendo los de Genzo!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Y esos siguen siendo solo míos!  
-¡Pues tú también besas los labios de mi novio!.- replicó Alisse.- ¡Y no me quejo!  
-Pues yo sí.- refunfuñó Lily.- Yo puedo besar a "Taro", porque en realidad es Genzo. Pero tú no puedes besar a Genzo, aunque sea el verdadero Taro…  
-¿Entonces quieres tener a los dos para ti o que?.- protestó Alisse.   
-Sí, porque entre los dos se junta mi hombre.- dijo Lily.  
-¡Óyeme, desgraciada, eso no es justo!

Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae soltaron una carcajada. Lily y Alisse también lo hicieron, al tiempo que abrazaban a sus "novios". Ni Genzo ni Taro sabían lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era una gran ventaja que sus novias supieran lo que les había pasado.

-Al menos ya todo esta claro entre nosotros- sonrió Alisse, Taro le dio un beso en la frente –no saben lo preocupada que estaba   
-Jajaja, y yo lo enojada que estaba- rió Lily –ya no podía creerlos mas desgraciados...  
-Pero al menos ya todo esta mas claro- dijo Misaki, sonriendo –ahora, ¿averiguaron algo en su paseo a la feria?  
-¡Ah, había olvidado contarte- dijo Wakabayashi –sabemos donde se fueron los gitanos  
-¡¿En serio, ¡genial!- exclamó Misaki, animado -¿cómo se enteraron?  
-Preguntando- contestó Tsubasa –le preguntamos a cada persona que estuviera cerca, hasta que por fin dimos con quien nos lo dijo...   
-Se van a Hokkaido- dijo Sanae –según nos dijeron, estarán cerca de dos meses ahí, y luego se irán a Dios sabe donde...  
-En ese caso, hay que actuar rápido- dijo Wakabayashi –no es la idea que tengamos que andarlos siguiendo porque se nos adelantan...   
-¿Cuándo pueden ir a Hokkaido?- les preguntó Alisse -¿o aún tienen algunos partidos pendientes?  
-No, para nada- contestó Misaki –desde ahora estamos libres hasta próximo aviso...  
-Entonces propongo que mañana salgamos a Hokkaido, ¿qué dicen ustedes?- propuso Wakabayashi  
-Ningún problema...

Todos aceptaron, incluso Tsubasa y Sanae  
Los amigos se encontraban conversando en el lobby del hotel. Ya era algo tarde, había oscurecido hacia bastante rato

-¡Hey!- escucharon la voz de Ishizaki -¿ustedes cambiaron pareja o algo?- les preguntó a Wakabayashi y Misaki, puesto que ambos abrazaban a la supuesta novia del otro... o eso era lo que veían los que no sabían de lo que les había ocurrido  
-No hables estupideces- le dijo Wakabayashi, el verdadero -¿cómo se te puede ocurrir tal payasada?  
-Si es así, ¿me puedes decir porque estas abrazando a la novia de Wakabayashi y el otro a tú novia, Misaki?  
-No preguntes eso- le dijo Misaki –no seas copuchento  
-Es que de verdad es extraño... con lo celosos que son ustedes dos, ¿cómo pueden aguantar algo así?  
-Deja ya de preguntar, Ishizaki- le cortó Tsubasa, con una media sonrisa –sigue tú camino y por favor, haz como que no viste esto...  
-Como quieran...- el otro se fue, aún enfurruñando de lo extraño que le había parecido ver abrazados y felices a Genzo con Alisse y a Misaki con Lily...  
-Y ustedes cuatro, sepárense- les exigió Sanae –no saben lo extraños que se ven abrazados...  
-Está bien...  
-¿Vamos a cenar algo?- les dijo Tsubasa –ya me dio hambre...

Los demás aceptaron, así que se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al comedor, con paso lento

-¿Creen que debamos seguir actuando?- preguntó Taro de pronto  
-Yo creo que si- dijo Lily –no hay que levantar más sospechas de que algo ocurre, ya mucho ha sido con lo mal que jugaron...  
-Si, en todo caso- suspiró Misaki –al menos, Lily, no tengo que aguantar que me beses

De pronto, Lily se detuvo, y todos la miraron más que extrañados durante unos momentos

-¿Te ocurre algo, amor?- le preguntó con cierta preocupación Wakabayashi  
-Oye, Lily, te pusiste pálida- le dijo Alisse, que estaba al lado suyo  
-Es que...- Lily miró a Misaki con espanto –o sea... los... ¡Ay Dios, que vergüenza!- Del Valle se puso completamente colorada, mientras los otros la miraban sin comprender  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Es que... hay, Misaki... todo lo que paso ayer y hoy por la tarde debes olvidarlo- le dijo, aunque sonaba más una exigencia. Todos se quedaron unos momentos pensando y tratando de entender a que se refería Lily, hasta que lo recordaron...  
-Ahhh- comenzó Taro, sonriendo ampliamente –pues no te preocupes, Lily, asunto olvidado. Además, no hace mal variar de vez en cuando... ¡Au, Alisse!

La chica le había pegado un buen golpe en el brazo, molesta por el comentario. Los demás sonrieron

-¡Alisse, era una broma!- dijo Taro, sobándose el lugar donde recibió el golpe de su novia  
-¡Sabes que esas bromas no me gustan!  
-Ya, ya... vamos a cenar- la cortó Wakabayashi, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a avanzar –si que estas gruñona hoy, ¿no?- le dijo con burla  
-Ya, suéltame- pidió ella, continuando su camino sola   
-Oigan, ¿por qué mejor pedimos en la habitación, será más cómodos para todos- propuso Sanae, a lo que todos aceptaron

Una vez en el cuarto de las chicas, pasaron un rato bastante agradable conversando...

-Oigan, ¿y ya pensaron en que nombre ponerle al bebé?- les preguntó Lily, con cierta emoción  
-No mucho- contestó Misaki –yo recién me enteré hoy en la tarde...  
-¿De cuando sabias?- le preguntó Sanae a Alisse, ella sonrió a medias  
-Bueno... de antes del viaje- contestó bajito  
-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- le reclamó Misaki -¿cuándo se te empezara a notar?  
-Te iba a contar ayer, pero el Wakys lo arruinó todo- se justificó ella –primero me asusta con eso de que era muy luego hablar de bebés y después me sale con el pastelito que estabas enamorado de Lily, o sea, ¿quién puede con eso?  
-Ya, no me culpes de todo- reclamó Genzo –y tampoco me digas Wakys...  
-Ya perdiste, me gustó ese apodo- le dijo Alisse, sacándole la lengua. Misaki sonrió  
-Alisse me estaba pidiendo que si era hombre, ella le elegía el nombre y, si era mujer, yo lo hacia...  
-Ah, es que mi primer hijo se tiene que llamar Daniel, ¡por favor, Taro!  
-¡Oye, que Daniel me gusta a mi- le reclamó Lily, de pronto   
-Perdiste, Lily querida... hasta ahora te llevo la delantera- le dijo de manera burlona Alisse, Lily se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta  
-No cantes victoria tan luego, que aún puede ser mujer...  
-Ya, no se pongan a discutir por algo así- sonrió Sanae, divertida ante la situación  
-Bueno, como sea...- dijo Tsubasa –será mejor que nosotros ya nos vamos, se hace tarde y mañana debemos viajar, otra vez...   
-Sólo esperemos que todo salga bien- dijo Genzo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Lily. La besó –que descanses...   
-Buenas noches, amor- le sonrió ella  
-Cualquier cosa, me llamas- le dijo Misaki a Alisse, ella sonrió  
-Taro, ¿qué me puede pasar, no seas tan loco- le replicó ella –no seas paranoico, que estaré bien...  
-Más te vale...- se despidió con un beso y se fue, junto a sus dos amigos  
-¿Se pondrá así durante todo el embarazo?- preguntó Alisse al aire  
-Agradece que se preocupa- le dijo Sanae, sonriendo  
-Como sea, tengo sueño, voy a dormirme...

Mientras, los chicos caminaban a su cuarto...

-Apuesto que sólo las mujeres discuten por el nombre que le quieren poner a sus hijos- dijo con cierta diversión Tsubasa, los otros dos sonrieron nada más  
-Je, lo que es Alisse, lo primero que me... exigió, para decirlo bien, es que si es hombre, se llamará Daniel... me da la impresión que ni siquiera ha pensado nombre de mujer...  
-Lily ya me dijo que si tenemos niña, se llamará Jazmín...   
-Sanae aún no me dice nada al respecto...- comentó Tsubasa de manera pensativa  
-Es que con la cara que pones cuando te dicen "matrimonio", Sanae debe pensar que con decir "hijos" te vas a espantar

Ante las palabras de Wakabayashi, Taro y este se largaron a reír, Tsubasa los miró con molestia, pero luego sonrió

-No hables tanto, que a ti también te da alergia cuando Lily habla de matrimonio...

Los amigos se fueron bromeando al cuarto a esperar partir a Hokkaido al día siguiente, esperando poder solucionar todos sus problemas, que muchos eran...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 

En el cuarto de las chicas, ya algo entrada la mañana las tres estaban arreglando las cosas para partir. Habían hablado antes con los otros tres quienes habían averiguado la hora en que saldría el vuelo que les servia, y eso seria en poco rato

-¿Alguien conoce esa isla?- preguntó Alisse –para saber como es...

-No lo sé, nunca he ido- dijo Sanae –lo que si, en esta época del año hace frío...

-Ah...

De pronto, a Alisse le vino un mareo muy fuerte, tan así, que se vio obligada a sentarse sobre la cama, las otras dos la miraron con preocupación

-Alisse, ¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Lily, acercándose a ella

-Se me dio vuelta todo...- contestó Alisse, en un murmullo y tapándose los ojos –que horrible...

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó Sanae. Por algunos momentos, Farfán no contestó, pero llevó una mano a su boca y corrió al baño. Lily y Sanae se miraron

-¿Querrá vomitar?- se preguntó Lily

-Es lo más seguro- contestó Sanae, y camino a la puerta cerrada del baño. Tocó unas cuantas veces -¿Alisse, estás bien?

-No- escuchó de dentro –pero no te preocupes...

-Claro, que no me preocupe- gruñó la otra –con la respuesta que me diste no me voy a preocupar, Alisse...

-Sólo... sólo estoy vomitando... vuelve a lo tuyo...

-Bien, como digas...

Lily y Sanae continuaron haciendo lo suyo, que era arreglar las cosas, cuando suena el celular de Del Valle, era Wakabayashi

-¿Gen?- dijo la otra inmediatamente

-Hola, amor, ¿ya están listas?- preguntó. Lily demoró un tanto en contestar. Si Alisse continuaba así, lo mejor era que no viajara... pero conociendo a Misaki de seguro querría quedarse con ella, lo que no les convenía...

-Ehh... ya casi, Genzo, casi... te aviso...- dijo, dudosa

-Bien, me llamas. ¡Chau!

-Chao...

Lily colgó el celular y Sanae la miró con cierta duda

-¿Quién era?

-Era Genzo, quería saber si estábamos listas...

-Sólo falta Alisse- dijo Sanae, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Tú crees que deba viajar así como está?- preguntó Lily, aún dudando –digo... ¿te imaginas le pasa algo así en el avión?

Sanae se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando...

-Misaki no querrá que se quede sola aquí...- dijo Nakazawa –¿y si me quedo con ella?

-Si, puede ser...

La puerta del baño se abrió, y las chicas vieron a Alisse apoyada en ella. Estaba palidísima y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo. Las otras dos corrieron a ayudarle

-Alisse, luces fatal- le dijo Sanae, afirmándola

-Me siento pésimo- contestó Alisse, apoyándose en sus amigas

-¿Quieres ver a un medico?- le preguntó Lily –conozco a alguien en este lugar que te puede ayudar, pero tendremos que quedarnos...

-No, no es necesario...

La ayudaron a caminar hasta la cama, pero no llegaron, puesto que a la mitad del camino, Alisse se desmayó

-¡Alisse!- las chicas intentaron, al caer, que no se golpeara contra el suelo –así no puede viajar...

-¿Y qué es lo que propones?- dijo Sanae, mientras con Lily llevaban a Farfán a la cama –no tenemos mucho tiempo para inventar algo...

-Yo me quedaré con ella- dijo seriamente Lily –vete tú con los chicos a Hokkaido y yo me quedare con Alisse, aprovecharé también que visite al medico

-¿Te quedarás tú sola con ella?

-Si... los chicos necesitan a alguien que piense, y esa persona eres tú- Sanae, sin poder evitarlo, se largó a reír

-Bueno, tienes razón- dijo Nakazawa –pero ¿qué les puedo decir a Wakabayashi y a Misaki?

-Que tenemos cosas que hacer aún acá, que no se preocupen- dijo rápidamente Lily, mientras Sanae tomaba sus bolsos –dile que los alcanzaremos lo antes posible y que no hagan maldades...

-Jajajaja, como digas. Cuídate y cuida a Alisse...

-Descuida...

En el lobby del hotel, los tres amigos estaban esperando a las chicas...

-¿Se van a Hokkaido?- les preguntó con sorpresa Ishizaki -¿a qué van?

-Necesitamos hacer unos trámites- contestó Tsubasa –será algo rápido...

-Si- apoyó Misaki (el verdadero) –esperemos que sea rápido...

Genzo observaba a cada momento la hora y el ascensor del edificio, preocupado

-Vamos, ¿por qué se demoran tanto?- gruñó –si siguen así no alcanzaremos a llegar para tomar el avión...

-Si, en todo caso... ¿las llamo yo ahora?- les preguntó Misaki

En ese momento, Sanae salió del ascensor. Tsubasa se apresuró a ayudarle a su novia. Misaki y Wakabayashi se extrañaron de no ver a las otras dos

-Hola- saludó Sanae, sonriendo

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó Wakabayashi -¿por qué no vino contigo?

-¿Y Alisse?- preguntó Misaki a la vez

Sanae dudó unos momentos. Conocía a los chicos y esperaba poder convencerlos para que sus amigas se quedaran tranquilas

-Ellas no viajarán- contestó Sanae, los otros dos la miraron con extrañeza

-¿Qué cosa, ¿por qué no lo harán?- preguntaron a la vez los otros dos

-Bueno... me dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer aquí aún, que nos alcanzaran a penas estén listas...

Los otros dos la miraron con desconfianza, Sanae se sintió bastante nerviosa

-Amigos, tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos alcanzar a tomar el avión- les dijo Tsubasa, apurándolos

-Quiero hablar con Alisse- dijo Misaki

-No, no es necesario- se apresuró a decir Sanae, casi con pánico -¿Acaso no confías en mi palabra?

-No es eso- contestó Misaki –sólo quiero ver como está...

-Bueno, no alcanzamos- dijo Sanae, con voz autoritaria –si quieres, las llamamos al celular cuando estemos camino al aeropuerto, pero ya no podemos demorarnos más. Vámonos

Para gran alivio de Sanae. Genzo y Taro obedecieron. Tsubasa interrogó a Sanae con la mirada y ésta le respondió con un "después te explico". Ya en el taxi, Taro intentó llamarle a Alisse, pero después de unas cuantas llamadas, la chica apagó su celular, cosa que acabó de ofuscar a Taro.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?.- Misaki estaba tan angustiado que por poco hace que el taxi se regrese.

-Quizás se esté duchando.- sugirió Sanae, intentando calmar al muchacho.- Tranquilízate. Genzo, ¿por qué no intentas hablarle a Lily?

-Eso hago.- respondió él, marcando el número de la mexicana.- ¿Lily?

-¿Gen, qué ocurre?.- Lily se oía algo nerviosa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No. ¿Porqué?

-Es que Misaki ha estado intentando llamarle a Farfán pero ella no contesta y apagó su celular. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah!.- Lily hizo una exclamación teatral.- Es que su celular se quedó sin batería... Nada de importancia, se le olvidó cargarlo anoche...

-Ya veo. Bueno, menos mal, nos estamos poniendo algo paranoicos... .- admitió Genzo.

-Y no es para menos.- rió Lily.- Pero no es nada serio, tranquilícense.

-Ok. Las esperamos en el aeropuerto.- dijo Genzo.- Cuídate, amor.

-Ustedes también cuídense.- pidió Lily.- Te amo.

-Dile a Alisse que la quiero.- pidió Taro.

-Sí, sí... Dice Misaki que le digas a Farfán que babea por ella como perro por un hueso.- dijo Genzo.

-¡Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Misaki, enojado.

-Jajaja. Se lo diré. Hasta pronto.- Lily cortó la comunicación.

-¿Y bien?.- Taro miró a Genzo (¿o era al revés?) con actitud anhelante.

-Pues Lily se oía algo nerviosa.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, es normal.

-¿Pero por qué Alisse apagó el teléfono?

-Lily dice que fue porque se le terminó la batería.- explicó Genzo.

-¡Claro!.- Sanae hizo una exclamación.- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes?

-¿Cómo dices?.- preguntaron Taro y Genzo, al mismo tiempo.

-Eh... Que no se me ocurrió que a Alisse se le pudo haber terminado la batería.- Sanae trataba de no ponerse nerviosa.- Debí habérmelo imaginado, con tantos líos entre ustedes no ha tenido cabeza para otra cosa...

El taxi entraba en esos momentos al aeropuerto de Tokio. Sería un vuelo corto, no tardarían mucho en llegar a Hokkaido. Genzo y Taro estuvieron esperando hasta el último momento a que las chicas aparecieran, pero en el último instante Lily llamó a Genzo y le dijo que habían tenido algunos inconvenientes ("¿Qué tipo de inconvenientes?", quería saber Taro. "Están atoradas en el tráfico", contestó Genzo) y que no alcanzarían a tomar el vuelo que ellos tomarían, pero que ellas agarrarían el siguiente. Sanae le contó a Tsubasa lo ocurrido con Alisse y le pidió ayuda y que guardara el secreto. Cuando se dio la última llamada para abordar el avión, tanto Tsubasa como Sanae tuvieron que arrastrar a sus amigos al área de abordaje.

Mientras tanto, Lily ya había conseguido hacer que Alisse se sintiera mucho mejor, mientras batallaba por hacerle creer a Genzo que estaban atascadas en un tráfico imposible. Lily había encendido la televisión y la tenía a todo volumen.

-¡Apaga eso!.- gritó Alisse, enojada.

-¡No puedo!.- contestó Lily.- Tengo que hacerle creer a Genzo que estamos en un tráfico horrible.

Poco antes de despegar, Sanae le llamó a Lily contándole que habían conseguido hacer que tanto Genzo como Taro subieran al avión. Lily suspiró, aliviada.

-Gracias, Sanae.- le dijo.- Se los encargamos mucho.

-No se preocupen.- contestó Sanae.- Cuida de Alisse y cualquier novedad me avisas.

-Claro.- Lily colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasó?.- inquirió Alisse, con voz de enfermo fingido.

-Genzo y Taro parten rumbo a Hokkaido.- respondió Lily.- Y dentro de poco nosotras haremos lo mismo. En cuanto te sientas mejor, por supuesto...

-Me siento un poco mejor, gracias.- sonrió Alisse.- Eres buena doctora, ¿sabes?

-Y eso que las mujeres embarazadas no son mi especialidad.- Lily se puso algo colorada.- Gracias. ¿Pero crees que puedas viajar hoy?

-Lo dudo mucho.- se quejó Alisse.- Siento que si me levanto azoto contra el suelo...

-Creo que necesitaré ponerte un suero en la vena.- anunció Lily.- Estás deshidratada y lo más seguro es que también se te hayan bajado la presión y el azúcar en la sangre.

-No quiero agujas.- pidió Alisse, algo asustada.- Ni se te ocurra.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo o no te sentirás mejor.- replicó Lily.

-¿No me puedes dar algo tomado?.- insistió la chilena.

-Tu estómago no resiste ni el agua.- replicó Lily.- Lo siento, pero son órdenes de la doctora.

-Deberíamos mejor ir a Hokkaido.- Alisse insistía.- Debemos ayudar a los chicos...

-Se las arreglarán solos.- respondió Lily.- No te preocupes

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Te consta lo mal que han manejado esta situación.- bufó Alisse.- Son tan brutos que quizás se queden así para siempre... Y eso, a diferencia tuya, no me parece tan bueno.

-¿Quién te dice que a mí me gusta que Genzo esté en el cuerpo de tu novio?.- protestó Lily.- Taro no es mi tipo. No me gustaría tener que besarlo a él el resto de mi vida.

-Naaa. A ti no te iría tan mal, porque no podrás negarme que Tarito es lindísimo.- suspiró Alisse.- En cambio, tu novio...

-¿Mi novio qué?.- reclamó Lily, enojada.- Genzo es todo un bombón y lo sabes.

-Taro está mejor.

-Misaki está demasiado flaco... .- musitó Lily.

-Y Genzo está demasiado gordo.- contestó Alisse.

-¡Vuelves a decir eso, Alisse Farfán, y te juro que te pongo un enema!.- gritó Lily, enojada.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes.- Alisse rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Se nota que ya estás mejor.- bufó Lily.

-¿Es significa que ya no me pondrás el suero?.- inquirió Alisse, esperanzada.

-No. Ahora te lo pondré en venganza.- replicó Lily, sacando la lengua.

Lily decidió salir a comprar lo que necesitaba a la farmacia, no sin antes asegurarse de que Alisse estaba bien instalada y en buenas condiciones. En ese momento, la mexicana estaba más preocupada por su amiga que por el problema de su novio. Lily entró de lo más distraída a la farmacia y solicitó lo que necesitaba. Cuando se formó para pagar la cuenta, chocó accidentalmente con una señora ya grande que estaba vestida con una indumentaria de lo más extraña...

-¡Ah! Discúlpeme.- exclamó la chica.- Lo lamento tanto, yo no me...

Lily se interrumpió a media frase. La mujer se le hizo extremadamente conocida... Esos ojos inquisitivos que parecían verlo todo... Esa ropa tan extraña... Los miles de abalorios... Se trataba de la anciana adivina, la dueña de la tienda de esoterismo y por ende, de la piedra que había cambiado a Genzo y a Taro de cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?.- exclamó Lily, sin poder evitarlo.- ¿No se supone que debería estar en Hokkaido?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Cancelamos el viaje.- respondió la anciana, de lo más tranquila.- Varios de nosotros no nos sentimos bien y decidimos posponer nuestra partida...

-Ya veo.- Lily miró lo que anciana llevaba en la mano: un paquete de tés especiales para el resfriado.- Creí que los gitanos no creían en los médicos...

-No lo hacemos.- sonrió la anciana, enseñando una boca a la que le faltaban varios dientes.- Pero estos tés son mejores que los que cualquiera de nosotros prepara.

-Como sea. Tiene que ayudarme. Mi novio y mi amigo entraron el otro día a su tienda y... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

-Tocaron una piedra que los cambió de cuerpo.- completó la anciana.

-¿Cómo sabe?

-Mis cartas me lo dijeron.- sonrió la anciana.- Sabía que tú y la otra chica vendrían a buscarme, así como sabía que me harías más preguntas de las que me deberías hacer. Así como también supe que tu novio y su amigo se habían cambiado de cuerpo...

-¿Lo supo desde un principio?.- inquirió Lily, incrédula.- ¿Y por qué no lo dijo?

-Porque ustedes necesitaban venir a buscarme.- replicó la anciana, enigmáticamente.- Será su prueba de amor.

-¿Nosotras?

-Sí. Tú y tu amiga, la que nos está observando a través del aparador que da a la calle.- señaló la anciana.

Lily miró hacia donde señalaba la anciana. Allí se encontraba Alisse, muy pálida y apoyándose contra el vidrio.

-No podía quedarme en el hotel.- murmuró ella, cuando Lily y la anciana salieron.- Algo me decía que debía venir...

-¿Quieren saber cómo cambiar a sus novios?.- preguntó la anciana.

-Por supuesto que sí.- respondieron las chicas, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estarían dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa?

-Sí.- volvieron a decir ambas.

-Muy bien... Entonces, como dije antes, ésta será su prueba de amor.- dijo la anciana.- Les daré una lista de cosas que me tendrán que conseguir hoy antes de las diez de la noche. Si lo logran, les diré la manera en la que pueden hacer que sus novios regresen a sus cuerpos.

-¿Las diez de la noche?.- preguntó Alisse, algo irritada.- Normalmente se da de plazo hasta la medianoche.

-Es que aquí las tiendas cierran a las diez.- replicó la anciana.- Por eso no tiene caso que les dé de plazo hasta la medianoche...

Lily suspiró. Lo único que quería era ayudar a Genzo. La anciana les dio a las chicas un papel con siete cosas anotadas ahí. Ambas chicas leyeron la lista y se miraron una a la otra.

-Recuerden, a las diez de la noche.- dijo la anciana.- Las veré en el sitio en donde estaba mi tienda, en la feria. No lleguen tarde.

Y tras decir esto, se marchó con su paquetito de tés para el resfriado. Alisse volvió a leer la lista y suspiró, desalentada.

-¿Dónde vamos a conseguir todo esto?.- farfulló.

-Yo que sé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y para qué querrá estas cosas?

-Quizás para hacer alguna poción.

-¡Pero mira lo que nos pide!.- exclamó Farfán.- Seis lagartijas vivas. Un hurón. Un gatito negro que no tenga más de dos meses de nacido. Esencia de vainilla. Clavos de olor. Canela. Flor de Cempasúchil. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Es una flor mexicana.- respondió Lily, desalentada –y sigue manzanilla y natre... ¿qué es eso?

-El natre es un arbusto... wacala... ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho "más malo que el natre"?

-No...- contestó Lily -¿qué es?

-Con el natre se hace una agua asquerosa, demonios, con sólo acordarme me da asco...

-Bueno, ¿de dónde podemos sacar eso?

-Veamos... la esencia de vainilla, los clavos de olor y la canela podemos sacarla del supermercado- dijo Alisse –los animales podemos comprarlos... uh, va a salir mucho, ¿tienes idea lo caros que son los hurones?

-Ni idea... ¿tú si?

-Estuve averiguando, siempre he querido tener uno...- se encogió de hombros Alisse –el gato...

-En una de esas tenemos la suerte de encontrarnos uno por ahí...

-A estas alturas creo que la suerte nos ha abandonado... quizás la manzanilla también podamos conseguirla en el supermercado... sino, tendremos que ir a una hierberia, al menos en Chile ahí venden la manzanilla y el natre

-¿Tú crees que tendrán eso acá?

-Bueno, sería lo mismo que si tuvieran en un invernadero esa flor que ni me acuerdo el nombre...

-Es la flor de Cempasúchil- le dijo Lily

-Diablos, hubiera pedido un copihue, al menos es más fácil de pronunciar- murmuró Alisse -¿traes dinero?

-No, será mejor que vamos al hotel a buscarlo...

-Bueno...- suspiró Alisse

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Lily, con cierta preocupación

-Si... no te preocupes... con que me siente cada cierto rato no habrán problemas...

-Como digas, vamos...

-Lentito...

Mientras, los chicos iban tranquilos en el avión... bueno, casi tranquilos

-Oigan- dijo Tsubasa –no sean paranoicos, que las chicas deben estar bien

-Si, demás- dijo Wakabayashi –yo estoy tranquilo, Misaki es el histérico

-No estoy histérico, sólo un poco preocupado. No me trago eso de que el celular de Alisse se descargó...

-¿Qué no?... ¿por qué?

-Porque no contestó antes... llamé muchas veces, pero no contestaba... algo le paso

-Pero Lily la está cuidando, y no lo está haciendo... mal...- terminó Tsubasa. Taro lo miró suspicaz y Sanae elevó sus ojos al cielo, evitando así golpear su frente con su mano

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Misaki, seriamente

-A... nada... sólo que si le pasa algo a Alisse...

-No, Tsubasa, con tus palabras me hiciste entender que sí le paso algo a Alisse y que Lily la estaba cuidando

-Misaki, entendiste mal las palabras- dijo Sanae, interviniendo. La muchacha se notaba algo nerviosa... pero algo había de bueno, y era que Taro ya no podía bajarse del avión e ir con la chica

-No entendí mal, y quiero saber que fue lo que paso, Sanae, porque algo le paso a Alisse, ¿no?

Sanae no contestó durante unos momentos, y miró a Tsubasa con deseos de asesinarlo

-¿Y?...

-Está bien- suspiró Nakazawa –ya que... si, Misaki, Alisse antes de salir se sintió mal, se desmayó y con Lily pensamos que no estaba en condiciones de viajar...

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron!- bufó Misaki, enojado

-Porque esto es más urgente, Taro

-¿¡Esto es más urgente?- gritó Misaki, sin poder evitarlo. Los demás lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, se veía muy enojado -¡Alisse está enferma, debí quedarme con ella!

-Pero si no fue nada- suspiró Wakabayashi

-Apuesto que si a Lily le hubiera pasado algo así, lo más seguro es que estarías con ella

-Pues... si, tienes razón- admitió Genzo, después de unos momentos

-Gracias por tú ayuda, Wakys- le dijo molesta Sanae, nombrándolo de la forma que Genzo odiaba. Wakabayashi sólo se cruzó de brazos

-¿Ven, tengo razón...- murmuró Taro, ahora más preocupado que antes

-No te preocupes tanto, recuerda que Lily está con ella- le dijo Genzo

-Pero yo debería estar a su lado... ¿la viste muy mal, Sanae?

-Ehh... bueno, sólo estaba débil... ya verás que estará bien, en serio, Misaki, no te preocupes de más...

-Pero...

-Cuando bajemos del avión podrás llamarla, no hagas tanto escándalo

-Pues si, tienen razón- suspiró Misaki –lo bueno es que el viaje es corto...

-¿Ves, no todo es tan malo...

Mientras, las chicas ya habían ido al hotel, en donde se encontraron con otros chicos

-Hola, niñas- las saludó amablemente Pierre, que iba acompañado por Napoleón -¿qué hacen aquí solas, creíamos que se habían ido con los otros dos... ¿o se pelearon en serio con ellos?

-No- contestó Lily –estamos muy bien con ellos, pero tuvimos que quedarnos a hacer algunas cuantas cosas...

-Que feo de parte de Misaki y Wakabayashi dejarlas aquí solas...- dijo Napoleón

-Pues ellos también tenían cosas que hacer en otra parte- dijo Alisse

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien, estas un poco pálida...- le dijo Louis a la chica

-Sólo un poco mareada, pero bien...- suspiró Alisse

-Miren, ahí viene Schneider...

"Lo que nos faltaba" pensaron Lily y Alisse, con deseos de dejarlos solos pronto

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó –me sorprende verlas juntas después de todo el embrollo de ayer...

-Para tú información, ya arreglamos todo- dijo fríamente Alisse, que nunca le había caído muy bien el jugador alemán

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó a Lily, mirándola –me sorprende que los hayas perdonado

-Todo fue un mal entendido- dijo Del Valle –nada muy importante

-¿En serio crees que no fue importante?- preguntó con cizaña Pierre –pues yo vi muy juntitos a Alisse y a Wakabayashi, tú novio...

-Lo que viste no te incumbe- dijo con rabia Alisse –así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, Pierre

-¿Y por qué no, te recuerdo que Misaki, a pesar de ser rival mío, le tengo bastante estima, por lo que si su novia lo engaña y yo soy testigo, se lo tengo que decir

-¡Yo no lo engaño!- dijo Farfán, molesta –no tienes porque hablar de esa forma si no tienes idea lo que esta ocurriendo. Y ya nos tenemos que ir, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes. Vamonos, Lily

-Si... adiós...

Las dos chicas se fueron, con paso un poco rápido

-No se como aguantas a Schneider, es tan desagradable- gruñó Alisse

-Ni tanto- sonrió Lily –bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿a dónde vamos primero a comprar?

-¿Al supermercado, creo que seria lo mejor...

-Vamos, entonces

Las chicas caminaron un buen tramo hasta encontrarse con uno. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde

-Oye, Alisse, ¿tienes hambre o algo?- preguntó Lily

-No, prefiero no comer nada...

-¿Segura, pues deberías comer algo...

-Después, después... ya, entremos rápido a comprar las cosas...- ahí sonó el celular de Alisse –es Taro...

-Contesta...- le dijo Lily, mirando las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, buscando algo que le sirviera

-Hum... si... ¿Taro?

-¿Alisse?- escuchó del otro lado -¿cómo te sientes, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma, ¡me habría quedado contigo!- preguntó Misaki, de manera acelerada

-De a una pregunta- le dijo Alisse –primero, ya me siento mejor, gracias...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- repitió la pregunta

-Porque estaba desmayada, por supuesto- respondió con ironía Farfán, Lily esbozó una sonrisa, divertida

-Alisse...

-Es en serio Taro, mejor que no te hubiéramos dicho nada...

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Misaki, ignorando las palabras de su novia

-En el supermercado... es que...- Alisse miró a Lily, preguntándole con la mirada si le decía lo de la anciana o no

-¿Alisse?- preguntó Taro, del otro lado

-Espérame un poquito- le dijo Alisse, y luego tapó el teléfono para que no la oyera hablar con Lily -¿tú crees que seria bueno decirle lo de la vieja esa?

-Eh... yo creo que no...

-¿Cierto?- la apoyó -mejor se los decimos después, para que no interfieran- a Taro –estábamos comprando algunas cosas para después

-¿Ya saben cuando viajarán?

-Aún no- contestó insegura Alisse, el chico lo notó

-¿Por qué, no tienen nada que estar haciendo ahí...- dijo Misaki, la chica pensó en una respuesta convincente

-Es que... aún no me siento del todo bien para viajar... ya sabes... ando media mareada y si subo a algún avión pasaré todo el viaje en el baño... si es que no desmayada, aunque seria mejor, en todo caso

-¿De verdad, ¿quieres que vaya?

-¡No, ¿para que?- preguntaba Alisse

-¡Mira Alisse, la esencia de vainilla!- celebraba Lily, poniendo una botellita sobre la canasta que llevaba en sus manos. Alisse le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el dedo pulgar

-Pero es que si no te sientes bien, lo mejor será que me quede acompañándote, es que me preocupa mucho tú estado...- decía Misaki

-De verdad no es necesario, a menos que te consigas un gato negro de no más de dos meses de vida- dijo descuidadamente Farfán, Lily le pegó un codazo, la otra la miró feo

-¿Un gato, ¿para qué quieres un gato?- preguntó Misaki

-Para nada, era una broma- sonrió Farfán –en serio, lo más urgente por ahora es que ubiquen a la vieja esa y le pregunten como pueden estar bien

-Si, tienes razón... con los chicos acabamos de llegar hace un rato a Hokkaido, ahora estamos viendo la forma de encontrar a esos gitanos

-Que tengan suerte- dijo Alisse. "al menos más que nosotras" pensó luego

-Gracias, cualquier cosa, llámame. O dile a tú amiga que lo haga

-Claro, y para ustedes igual. Si encuentran a los gitanos, nos avisan...

-Adiós, linda, cuídate

-Ustedes igual, y no hagan maldades- Alisse cortó el teléfono y suspiró

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle lo del gato?- le reclamó Lily, mirándola. Alisse sonrió -¡no te rías, ¿te imaginas empiezan a sospechar algo?

-Ya, ¿y qué van a sospechar?. Sólo fue una broma, no es para tanto el escándalo que haces- replicó Alisse –además, en caso que encuentren un gato negro de no más de dos meses de vida... si que nos ayudarían...

-¿Y tú crees que la vieja no se enteraría que nos ayudaron?- preguntó Lily, Alisse la miró con escepticismo

-¿No me digas que le crees que adivina?

-No, pero en una de esas nos está siguiendo, una nunca sabe...

-Pero tendría su gato, que es lo que quiere. En caso que no le guste, me lo dejo, como si me costara algo. Al contrario, sería mejor...

-Si, demás... a ti que te gustan los gatos...

-Mira, aquí hay canela...

-Sólo nos estarían faltando los clavos de olor... ¿en qué parte podrían estar?- se preguntó Lily

-Ni idea, así que será mejor que continuemos recorriendo el lugar

Las chicas continuaron caminando de manera lenta por el lugar, había bastante gente dentro

-¿Y si le preguntamos a esos tipos que ponen los productos?- preguntó Alisse, de pronto. Ya estaba algo cansada

-¿Has visto a alguno, por casualidad?- le preguntó con aburrimiento Lily

-No... en una de esas están cerca de la canela...- murmuró Farfán

-¿Tú crees?

-Es el único lugar que nos está quedando- se encogió de hombros la chica –vamos, estamos casi al lado, y no perdemos nada con ver

-¡Aquí están!- exclamó de pronto Lily, sacando una bolsita

-Al fin...- murmuró Alisse -¿podemos sentarnos un rato antes de ir a lo siguiente?- pidió luego

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó con preocupación Del Valle

-No mucho, pero siento que los mareos cada vez son más fuertes...- contestó la otra

-Bien... entonces vamos a pagar rápido, para que salgamos luego de aquí, quizás el encierro también te esta haciendo mal...

Las dos chicas pagaron y luego salieron. Frente al supermercado había una plaza, en donde las chicas se sentaron en una banca a tomar sombrita

-Que bueno que no hace tanto calor...- suspiró Alisse

-¿Tú crees que alcancemos a juntar todo?- preguntó Lily después de unos momentos de silencio. Alisse demoró bastante en contestar

-Bueno... no lo sé... pero luego no nos pueden alegar que no lo intentamos...- contestó Alisse

-Pero no es la idea que se queden así...

-Por supuesto que no, no he dicho eso... es que... ya, la vieja debe estar medio loca pa pedir todas esas cosas sin sentido... o sea, ¿para qué le sirve el natre?

-¿Tú sabes para que sirve?- le preguntó con curiosidad Lily

-Es de esas típicas aguas que te dan las madres y las abuelas, que creen que con esas cosas te sanan todo... es malísimo, en serio, tan malo como el propolio...

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Te lo dan para que no te resfríes... lo he probado pocas veces, en casa de una tía... wacala...

-Jajajaja, ¿y tú se los darás a tus hijos?

-No lo sé... por ahora me preocupa más que haremos para conseguir la flor esa y el maldito y asqueroso natre...

-Mm... ¿conoces algún invernadero por aquí cerca?

-¿Tú crees que me fijaría en algo así?

-No... pero no perdía nada con preguntarte...

-¿Qué tal si vamos a una tienda de mascotas a comprar el hurón y las lagartijas, podemos pasar a dejarlas al hotel luego de comprarlas


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Después de un rato de descanso, las chicas siguieron buscando. Encontraron al hurón en una tienda de mascotas, el cual, dicho sea de paso, no les salió nada barato... Lily refunfuñaba y Alisse aun más, porque si el condenado hurón les había salido caro, las flores de Cempasúchil y el natre serían mucho peor...

-Quizás podamos atrapar algunas lagartijas vivas de los jardines.- comentó Alisse.

-¡Ah! ¿Has visto alguna lagartija viva por aquí?.- replicó Lily.- En México es de lo más común verlas en los patios, pero aquí, quien sabe...

-Debemos intentarlo.- bufó Alisse.- No me queda mucho más dinero...

Afortunadamente para las chicas, había muchas lagartijas vivas en el patio de una escuela que había sido abandonada. Alisse se divirtió de lo lindo viendo cómo Lily intentaba atrapar a los animalitos, ya que la chilena no podía correr.

-Ya deja de reírte.- Lily estaba de mal humor.- No es tan fácil atrapar estas cosas...

Después de un buen rato y unos cuantos golpes y raspones, Lily consiguió atrapar tres lagartijas.

-Más le vale que se conforme con éstas.- gruñó Lily.- Porque no pienso atrapar más. Suerte que hoy me puse pantalones vaqueros...

-Ahora busquemos un cachorro de gato negro.- dijo Alisse.

Esta vez no se supo quién tuvo la suerte, si las chicas o el pobre gato, ya que un cachorrito de gato negro estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de niños maldosos, los cuales salieron huyendo al ver a las chicas.

-Pobre gato.- dijo Alisse, tomando al minino en sus manos.- Está todo flaco y sucio...

-Podemos darle un baño después.- dijo Lily.- Regresemos al hotel.

Ya en el cuarto de hotel, Alisse acomodó al gato en una caja en el baño, después de bañarlo y alimentarlo, mientras que Lily metía las lagartijas en un frasco con agujeros en la tapa.

-¿Cómo le haremos para que el gato no se escape?.- preguntó Alisse.

-Así.- Lily tomó el cesto de papeles del cuarto, el cual estaba hecho de mimbre, y lo colocó boca abajo sobre la cajita del gato.

-Se sentirá enjaulado.- protestó Alisse.- Pobre gato.

-¿Prefieres que se escape?.- gruñó Lily.

-Ya, pues.

-O si quieres quédate a descansar y lo cuidas.- sugirió Lily.- Y yo iré a buscar lo que nos falta: las benditas flores de Cempasúchil y el condenado Natre...

-No, iré contigo.- negó Alisse.- Ya me siento un poquito mejor...

Las chicas salieron nuevamente a la calle, pero, ¿dónde rayos encontrarían lo que les hacía falta? Eran los últimos dos ingredientes de la lista, pero serían extremadamente difíciles de encontrar... Si estuvieran en México, Lily fácilmente podría haber conseguido las flores de Cempasúchil, y si estuvieran en Chile, Alisse fácilmente habría conseguido el Natre, pero para desgracia de ambas se encontraban en Japón...

-Menos mal que es época en que se dan las flores de Cempasúchil.- comentó Lily.- No se dan todo el año...

-Uhm... .- gruñó Alisse.

Las chicas recorrieron la ciudad al menos unas tres veces. Cuando ya estaban hartas y desesperadas, Lily vio un letrerito que decía lo siguiente: "INVERNADERO LATINO. TODAS LAS PLANTAS EXÓTICAS QUE SOLO TE PUEDES CONSEGUIR EN AMÉRICA LATINA".

-Alisse, mira eso.- Lily le enseñó el letrero a su amiga.- ¿Vamos a ver?

-Bueno.- aceptó Alisse.

Las chicas entraron al invernadero. Ahí, ambas vieron que en ese sitio tenían toda una variedad enorme de plantas que ellas solo habían visto en sus países natales.

-¡Mira!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Tienen azucenas!

-Vaya.- asintió Alisse.- Quizás encontremos lo que buscamos...

-¿Puedo atenderlas?.- preguntó una mujer muy morena, con un suave acento brasileño.

-Sí, estamos buscando dos plantas un tanto difíciles de encontrar aquí.- dijo Alisse.- Plantas que solo se dan en América Latina.

-Ya veo.- dijo la mujer.- ¿Qué buscan con exactitud?

-Flores de Cempasúchil.- respondió Lily.

-Y Natre.- contestó Alisse.

-¡Vaya! ¿Piensan hacer un velorio a la mexicana? ¿O una pócima para el dolor de estómago?.- preguntó la mujer, risueña.

-¿Un velorio a la mexicana?.- se sorprendió Alisse.

-Sí. ¿No te dije que las flores de Cempasúchil se usa mucho en los altares de muertos el 2 de Noviembre en México?.- dijo Lily.- Es una de las más bellas tradiciones que tenemos en el país...

-No, no me dijiste.- negó Alisse.- Y ahora me dejas con la boca abierta porque no sé para qué rayos querrá las flores esa gitana... No creo que quiera construir un altar de muertos, lo que sea que eso sea...

-Uhm...

-Vengan por aquí.- pidió la mujer.- Síganme.

La mujer llevó a Alisse y a Lily por todo el invernadero hasta llevarlas a un sitio en donde se encontraban un montón de flores de color anaranjado brillante, muy perfumadas.

-Flores de Cempasúchil.- dijo Lily, sonriente.

-Con que ésas son las famosas flores.- murmuró Alisse.- Ya nada más nos falta el Natre...

La mujer llevó después a Alisse y a Lily al sitio en donde tenía la dichosa planta. Alisse tomó una maceta.

-Con que ése es el dichoso Natre.- murmuró Lily.- Ya tenemos todo lo que nos hacía falta...

-Muy bien, pues vámonos ya, que casi son las diez y aun tenemos que ir por los animales al hotel.- dijo Alisse.

Por supuesto, la mujer les cobró las plantas en precio oro. Alisse y Lily se quedaron sin un centavo...

-Maldita aprovechada.- gruñó Alisse.- Se cobró a lo chino.

-No te quejes.- replicó Lily.- Sabes que estas cosas son muy difíciles de encontrar por estos rumbos...

Lily y Alisse regresaron al hotel. Ya no les hacía falta nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Hokkaido, Genzo y Taro se llevaron una enorme desilusión: el rumor que les había dicho que los gitanos se encontraban en Hokkaido era absolutamente falso. Nunca se había escuchado hablar de ellos ahí... Genzo y Taro se quejaban en el lobby del hotel en donde ellos se quedarían con Tsubasa y Sanae.

-No puede ser.- dijo Genzo, exasperado.- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

-Quizás se marcharon a otra isla.- sugirió Sanae.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber a cuál?.- gritó Taro.- ¡Ya no soporto más esto! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!

-¡Tampoco es una maravilla estar en tu cuerpo!.- gritó Genzo.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos.- pidió Tsubasa.- Estamos otra vez como al principio. Tendremos que regresar a Tokio y volver a buscarles la pista a los gitanos...

-Ya qué.- bufó Genzo.

-Le hablaré a Alisse.- dijo Taro.- Quiero saber cómo está.

Misaki marcó el número de celular de la chica, pero el teléfono sonó y sonó y ella nunca contestó la llamada...

-No otra vez.- se quejó Misaki.- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Sanae.

-Que Alisse no responde, eso es lo que pasa.- Taro estaba harto.

-Quizás otra vez se sintió mal.- comentó Tsubasa, quien se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Sanae.

-Le hablaré a Lily.- dijo Genzo.- A ver que pasa...

Pero, para desgracia del portero, su novia tampoco contestó el teléfono. Esto terminó por preocuparlos a todos.

-No es normal que Lily no conteste.- comentó Sanae.

-¡Claro que no es normal!.- gritó Genzo, enojado.- ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-Espero que no las hayan asaltado o algo así... .- murmuró Tsubasa, ganándose otra mirada de reproche por parte de su novia.

-Ya, no pensemos mal.- dijo Sanae.- Quizás las dos se quedaron dormidas...

-¿Y ninguna escucha el teléfono?.- preguntó Taro, incrédulo.

-Bueno, recuerden que Lily siempre deja el celular en modo silencioso cuando no quiere que alguien la moleste... .- murmuró Sanae.

-Eso es verdad.- dijo Genzo.

-Y Alisse tiene el sueño muy pesado.- continuó Sanae.

-Eso es cierto.- admitió Taro.- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-¿Por qué no llaman al hotel, para que se sientan más tranquilos?.- sugirió Tsubasa.

-Es buena idea.- aceptó Sanae.

Pero resultó ser peor, ya que el empleado el hotel que les contestó les informó a Genzo y a Taro que Alisse y Lily no habían regresado a su habitación en todo el día...

-¡Pero si son más de las nueve de la noche!.- gritó Genzo, exasperado, al colgar el teléfono.- ¿En dónde rayos pueden estar?

Ahora Sanae también estaba preocupada. ¿Les habría pasado algo malo a Alisse y a Lily?

-Tenemos que regresar a Tokio cuanto antes.- dijo Taro.- A la orden de ya.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.- le recordó Tsubasa.- Ya no alcanzaremos vuelo sino hasta por la mañana.

-Ya no nos preocupemos por eso.- Sanae trató de tranquilizar a sus amigos.- Quizás ellas solo fueron al médico... Si, puede que sea eso...

-Eso significaría que algo malo le pasó a Alisse.- gruñó Taro.

-O que Lily llevó a Alisse al hospital para que la atendieran mejor.- acotó Sanae.- No hay que ser pesimistas... Mañana regresaremos a Tokio, tengan fe y paciencia hasta entonces.

-Mientras tanto, seguiré intentando ponerme en contacto con Lily.- dijo Genzo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse y Lily, en su prisa por llegar a tiempo a la cita con la anciana, olvidaron sus teléfonos celulares sobre las camas. Lily se dio cuenta y quiso regresar por ellos.

-Olvídalo.- negó Alisse.- Ya no hay tiempo. No podemos llegar tarde con la anciana.

-¿Y si Genzo llama?.- preguntó Lily.

-Pues que llame.- replicó Alisse.- Total, que lo que haces, lo haces por él, ¿no?

-¿Y si Taro llama y se preocupa porque no respondes?.- insistió Lily.

-Pues ya qué.- bufó Alisse, desalentada. Conociendo a Taro, eso podría llegar a pasar, pero ya no tenían tiempo de regresar por los teléfonos celulares...

Las chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al sitio en donde estaba ubicada la feria, que a esas horas ya estaba cerrada y casi completamente a oscuras, la única luz que se veía provenía de una pequeña choza ubicada en la parte en donde se había encontrado la tienda esotérica.

-¿Y ahora qué?.- preguntó Alisse.- ¿Gritamos o qué?

-No.- negó Lily.- Tal vez haya una manera de entrar...

Pero justo cuando dieron las diez, las chicas vieron que a ellas se acercaba una pequeña lucecita titilante. Ambas chicas se asustaron un poco.

-¿Una bruja?.- preguntó Alisse.

-¿Un espíritu?.- inquirió Lily.

Pero no era ni una ni otra cosa, se trataba de la anciana, quien llevaba en las manos un quinqué (es una especie de farol). Alisse y Lily suspiraron, aliviadas.

-¿Tienen todo lo que les pedí?.- quiso saber la anciana.

-Claro.- asintieron ambas.

Lily llevaba las lagartijas, el hurón y las flores de Cempasúchil, mientras que Alisse llevaba el gato, el natre y lo demás.

-Pasen.- invitó la anciana.- Aquí está muy oscuro y quiero asegurarme de que me trajeron todo...

Las chicas siguieron a la vieja hasta su choza, la cual estaba decorada con muchas de las cosas que ellas habían visto en la tienda esotérica. La anciana les pidió a las muchachas las cosas y las revisó de una por una, complacida.

-Bien, cumplieron con su parte del trato.- dijo la vieja, sonriendo.- Y yo cumpliré con el mío. Les diré cómo romper el hechizo...

-Este... ¿Podemos preguntarle algo?.- quiso saber Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Para qué quiere todo eso? ¿Para un conjuro o algo así?

-¿Alguna poción?.- aventuró Alisse.

-¿Quieren que les sea sincera?.- rió la vieja.- Estas cosas se las pedí porque ya me hacen falta en mi despensa.

-¿Cómo dice?.- gritaron la chilena y la mexicana, al unísono.

-Sí, es que ya se me estaban terminando estos ingredientes en mi despensa, por eso les pedí que los compraran.- sonrió la anciana.

-¿Y el gato negro?.- inquirió Alisse.

-Es para mi hija, a quien le encantan los gatos.- dijo la vieja.

-¿Y el hurón?.- preguntó Lily.

-Para mi nieto.

-¿Y las lagartijas?.- preguntaron ambas.

-Siempre quise tener lagartijas de mascotas.- contestó la anciana.

-¿Y para qué quiere las flores de Cempasúchil?.- preguntó Lily.

-Me gusta el olor y el color de esas flores.- admitió la anciana.

-¿Y el Natre?.- quiso saber Alisse.

-¿Tu mamá nunca te dio de pequeña una infusión de natre cuando te enfermabas?.- respondió la vieja.

A Alisse y a Lily les dieron ganas de colgarla.

-¡Nos engañó!.- gritó Lily, indignada.- ¡Jugó con nosotras!

-¡Es una estafadora!.- gritó Alisse.

-Ya, no se pongan así.- rió la anciana.- Quizás me pasé un poquito pero no les hice daño alguno...

-Solo nos dejó sin dinero.- protestó Lily.

-Bueno, ya, ¿quieren que les diga o no cómo romper el hechizo?

Mucho rato después, Alisse y Lily regresaron al hotel. Lily llevaba con ella una cajita en as manos. Ambas revisaron sus teléfonos celulares y se dieron cuenta de que sus novios las habían estado llamando con insistencia.

-Hay que decirles que regresen a Tokio, inmediatamente.- dijo Alisse.

-Le llamaré a Genzo.- respondió Lily.

Cuando el celular de Genzo sonó, éste se apresuró tanto en contestarlo que se golpeó el codo con una mesa.

-¿Lily? ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! ¡Qué alivio saber que estás bien!.- dijo, sobándose el codo lastimado.- ¿Qué?... Ya, sí, aquí estamos los dos... No encontramos a los gitanos...

-Pregúntale por Alisse.- pidió Taro.

-¿Cómo está Alisse?... ¿Bien? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Por qué no contestaron? ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio?... Está bien, mañana mismo volveremos a Tokio... Cuídense, por favor...

-Déjame hablar con Alisse.- pidió Taro.- O al menos dile que la quiero.

-Misaki dice que ama a Alisse.- dijo Genzo.- Sí. Yo te amo, Lily. Cuídense... Bye.

-¿Qué pasó?.- Taro casi salta.

-Ambas están bien.- respondió Genzo.- Olvidaron sus celulares, por eso no contestaron nuestras llamadas...

-¿A dónde fueron? ¿Al hospital?

-No.- Genzo suspiró.- Encontraron a la anciana. Y les dijo cómo romper el hechizo. Debemos volver a Tokio mañana mismo, a primera hora...

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Misaki, con cierta extrañeza -¿y qué demonios hace allá la vieja esa?

-Vaya a saber uno... lo que si, las chicas ya arreglaron todo...

-¿No te dijeron como?

-No, así que habrá que esperar hasta mañana

-Al menos podemos pensar que todo esta casi arreglado


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Al día siguiente, en Tokio, Alisse y Lily estaban desayunando

-¿A qué hora llegarán los chicos?- preguntó Alisse a Lily, que había hablado con Wakabayashi hace un rato

-Cerca de las dos de la tarde- contestó Lily –no pudieron encontrar un vuelo que saliera antes...

-Ahm...

-¡Chicas, ¡¿cómo están!- les preguntaron de manera efusiva dos muchachos. Ellas con sorpresa, se dieron cuenta que eran Ryo Ishizaki y Urabe

-¿Qué hacen aún en el hotel?- les preguntó Alisse

-Damos vueltas- les contestó Ryo, sentándose -¿y ustedes, qué hacen solas, ¿dónde están los desgraciados de sus novios?

-En Hokkaido- contestó Lily

-¿Y no las llevaron, que considerados...

-No me sentí bien para viajar- dijo Alisse, sonriendo –y como era urgente preferí quedarme y Lily se quedó a acompañarme

-Y a cuidarte- agregó Lily

-Como sea... ¿cuándo se van?

-Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Urabe –tenemos unos días libes en el equipo, así que nos quedaremos aquí, a perder el tiempo. ¿Y ustedes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué harán, supongo que los otros dos llegaran luego a buscarlas

-Se supone que llegan por la tarde- dijo Lily

-Bien, chicas, tenemos que dejarlas- sonrió Urabe –iremos de compras

-¿A comprar que cosa?

-Un regalo para Yukari- se adelantó Ryo, sonriendo embobado –si no le llevo algo, demás que se enoja conmigo

-Pues cómprale algo que valga la pena- lo molestó Urabe, apoyándose en él –porque las barbaridades que le has comprado a veces...

-Al menos tengo a quien regalarle...- decía Ishizaki, mientras los dos se alejaban. Alisse y Lily los observaban, divertidas

-¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos a los chicos?- preguntó Lily

-Ah... pos no se lo que harás tú, pero yo iré al cuarto, a acostarme y a ver una película, que espero, sea entretenida

-Que buen panorama, Alisse- dijo con ironía Lily, mirando a su amiga, que se encogió de hombros -¿y que película veras?

-La que estén dando por la televisión... ¿me acompañas?

-Ya que...- suspiró Del Valle, poniéndose de pie –no hay de otra...

Más tarde, en el aeropuerto, los chicos estaban esperando un taxi para dirigirse al hotel...

-Mira la mala suerte, no pasa ni uno- gruñó Wakabayashi, con aburrimiento

-Y justo ahora que lo necesitamos mucho- suspiró Taro –que buena suerte tenemos...

En eso estaban, esperando, cuando de pronto Wakabayashi vio a alguien que llamó por completo su atención

-Misaki...- murmuró

-¿Qué?- preguntó con desgana el otro, mirándolo de reojo

-¿Ella no es la vieja?- dijo Genzo, Misaki, con extrañeza, miró hacia la misma dirección que su amigo miraba y la vio: estaba la anciana de la tienda

-¡Si, es ella!- dijo Misaki

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la vieja, sentada en una banca, tranquila. Por otra parte, Sanae y Tsubasa se quedaron de pie, mirándolos con extrañeza...

-Sabia que los vería aquí- sonrió la vieja cuando ellos se acercaron

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con escepticismo Wakabayashi

-Si. Es que ayer sus novias me dijeron que estaban en Hokkaido, y que llegarían hoy

Los chicos la quedaron mirando unos momentos, sin hacer comentario alguno

-¿Cómo fue esta experiencia nueva, eh?- les preguntó ella, sonriendo de manera divertida

-¡Horrible!- gritaron los dos a la vez, la vieja rió

-Para que aprendan que cuando en algún lugar diga "no se debe tocar", es para que lo cumplan...

-¡¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que Wakabayashi sea el porfiado!- preguntó Misaki, el otro le dio un codazo

-¿Dónde estaba el cartelito que decía "no tocar", nunca lo vi...

-Estaba justamente al lado del que decía "Cambio de Identidad"- contestó la anciana agriamente

-¿De donde sacó una piedra como esa?- le preguntó Misaki

-No se deben contar esas cosas...- contestó la anciana, sonriendo amablemente y poniéndose de pie –ahora, las cosas estarán bien para ustedes y para sus novias... espero que sean felices...

-Gracias por todo- dijo Misaki, sonriendo –que este bien...

-Adiós...

La vieja dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Los chicos la miraron unos momentos y cuando iban a volver donde sus amigos, ella se detuvo y miró a Misaki

-Será hombre- fue lo único que le dijo, y continuó su camino. El muchacho demoró unos momentos en reaccionar

-¿Habló del bebé que Alisse espera?- preguntó al aire, Wakabayashi lo miró con una media sonrisa

-Después de un tiempo lo sabrás, vamos donde están Tsubasa y Sanae

-Pero...

Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel, Misaki estuvo de lo más silencioso. Una vez que Wakabayashi le explicó a los otros dos lo que les había dicho la anciana, los otros lo comprendieron, y sonrieron...

Llegaron al hotel y se dirigieron con paso presuroso a la habitación de las chicas. Una vez ahí, golpearon la puerta. La que abrió, fue Lily, que parecía extremadamente aburrida

-¡Genzo!- exclamó, y se lanzó a los brazos de él... por supuesto que el otro la abrazó también...

Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae entraron al cuarto, mientras los otros se saludaban en la puerta. Misaki se apresuró a buscar a Alisse, y la encontró dormida sobre la cama

-¿Alisse se siente mal?- le preguntó con algo de preocupación a Lily

-No, es que la película era muy mala y se quedó dormida- contestó la otra

-Ah...

Misaki se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, despertándola con un beso... Alisse abrió los ojos y soltó un grito. Todos la miraron algo asustados

-¿Alisse, que pasa?- le preguntó preocupado Misaki. Ella no contestó durante unos momentos, luego suspiró, aliviada

-Uff, había olvidado que eras Taro...- suspiró, Taro sonrió

-Ya, terminemos una vez con esto- apuró Tsubasa

-¡Ah si!- Lily se dirigió rápidamente hacia una caja que había sobre una cómoda. La abrió

Estaba dentro la piedra de la tienda

-La anciana dijo que tenían que tocarla en orden contrario a como había sido la primera vez- explicó Alisse, sonriendo

-Entonces... ahora la toco yo primero- dijo Taro, sonriendo

-Si

Misaki se acercó a la caja y tomó entre sus manos la piedra, luego, Genzo lo tocó

Ambos lo sintieron, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Luego Misaki volvió a dejar la piedra donde estaba

-¿Y?- preguntó Alisse

-La primera vez no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que nos dimos cuenta que todo había ocurrido- dijo Wakabayashi –supongo que tendremos que esperar también esa cantidad de tiempo en esta ocasión

-Ah, entiendo...- dijo Lily, sonriendo y volviendo a dejar la caja donde estaba -¿y que hacemos con la piedra?

-Mantenla bien guardadita en la caja- dijo Alisse -¿creen que deberíamos botarla, ¿o será mejor buscar a la vieja y entregársela?

-Creo que le haríamos un favor a la humanidad si nos deshacemos de ella- murmuró Genzo -¿qué creen?

Finalmente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con botarla... pero lo harían cuando estuvieran completamente seguros que había resultado

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilos, conversando. Lily y Genzo decidieron salir a dar un paseo y Sanae y Tsubasa se fueron al cuarto en que se quedarían los chicos esa noche

Ya en la noche, los chicos se fueron a su cuarto y las chicas también. A pesar que Taro y Genzo estaban bastante preocupados, no les costó quedarse dormidos, al contrario de las chicas

-¿Lily, estas despierta?- preguntó Alisse, cuando ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro

-Si...- contestó la otra –no puedo dormir

-Yo tampoco... ¿qué pasa si no resulta?- preguntó Farfán -¿qué haremos si no resulta?

-Ni idea... es algo que me tiene preocupada, en serio... no puedo dejar de pensar en que haré si mañana llagan y resulta que siguen igual...

-Deben calmarse, chicas- dijo Sanae. Las otras dos se sorprendieron, pues se suponía que estaba dormida –deben confiar en lo que dijo la anciana, harto caro que le salió todo

-Pues si... pero aún así...

-Traten de dormir... apuesto que los dos están durmiendo como troncos y ustedes acá preocupadas...

-Si, tienes razón...

A pesar de todo, a las dos igual les costó muchísimo dormir

A la mañana siguiente, ni Misaki ni Wakabayashi tenían deseos de abrir los ojos...

-¡¡¡Oigan, despierten!- gritó Tsubasa, haciendo que los otros dos despertaran de golpe

-¡Tsubasa, ¿te volviste loco!- le gritó Wakabayashi, Ozora sonrió.

Taro seguía acostado, apretando los ojos.

- Anda tú, no seas payaso.- le gruñó Genzo.- Ya levántate.

- No quiero.- negó Taro.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Y si sigo en tu cuerpo de mastodonte?

- ¡Misaki!

Taro, sin abrir los ojos, se llevó una mano al pelo, y ya no sintió el cabello corto de Genzo, sino su propio cabello rebelde.

- ¡Vuelo a ser yo!.- gritó Taro, entusiasmado, parándose de la cama de un brinco.

-¡Ya están bien!- gritó Tsubasa, riendo

Recién en ese momento, Genzo y Taro se dieron cuenta de que ambos ya no se veían en el otro. Sonrieron ampliamente…

En el cuarto de las chicas, Alisse y Lily tenían ojeras, prueba de que habían dormido muy poco. Sanae las miraba con una media sonrisa

En eso, tocaron la puerta y fue Nakazawa la que abrió. Se encontró con unos sonrientes chicos, suponiendo de inmediato que todo había resultado

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily, asomándose. Por la sonrisa pícara de Genzo, se dio cuenta de todo, por lo que corrió a abrazarlo -¡Si!- por supuesto, que Wakabayashi la recibió y ambos se dieron un graaaan beso

-Como se nota que es Wakabayashi- sonrió a medias Tsubasa

Por otra parte, Taro y Alisse también estaban abrazados

-No podía con los nervios- dijo la chica, sonriendo

-Ya todo esta bien...

Los chicos decidieron que se tomarían desayuno y que luego viajarían a sus respectivos destinos...

En el camino, Wakabayashi llevaba la caja que contenía la piedra en sus manos. Habían decidido botarla, pero cerraron muy bien la caja, asegurándose que no se rompería y que la bendita piedra no volviera a causar problemas a nadie más

-¿No creen que habría sido mejor romperla, o algo?- preguntó Sanae

-Ehh... no habría sido bueno arriesgarse que alguien pudiera tocar alguna parte de la piedra por accidente- dijo Wakabayashi -¿te imaginas salta algún pedazo o se nos queda en el suelo sin darnos cuenta?...

-Le encuentro razón a Wakabayashi- dijo Misaki –es mejor asegurarse de esta forma...

-¿La dejamos en un basurero?- preguntó Alisse, con duda -¿no lo encuentran arriesgado, cualquier persona puede tomar la caja por accidente

-¿Y dónde más podríamos dejarlo?- se preguntó Lily –yo creo que como dejamos la caja extremadamente segura y que será muy difícil que se abra, más difícil es que alguien toque esa piedra

-No se diga más- dijo Wakabayashi, tirando la caja (que estaba completamente cubierta con cinta adhesiva) dentro del basurero –adiós, piedra, hasta nunca...

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes se dirigieron al aeropuerto, para tomar los vuelos respectivos. Todos habían perdido una considerable cantidad de tiempo en el lío que se había creado y necesitaban ponerse al corriente con los asuntos que habían dejado pendientes.

Tsubasa y Sanae irían a España. Ambos desde hacia buen tiempo que estaban viviendo juntos y ya estaban pensando seriamente en casarse (de verdad, el matrimonio no espanta a Tsubasa, como digo Wakabayashi... no por nada fue el primero en casarse)

Genzo y Lily irían a Alemania. La chica se había conseguido un trabajo ahí como médico y Wakabayashi necesitaba regresar urgentemente con su equipo, so pena de ser despedido…

Taro y Alisse se quedarían en Japón unos días más. Misaki había decidido ir a visitar a su familia en compañía de su novia para darles la noticia de que muy pronto serian padres...

Así, que Alisse y Misaki fueron a dejar al aeropuerto a sus amigos

-Espero que estés muy bien Alisse- dijo Lily, al despedirse –anda al médico, no hagas muchos esfuerzos, cuídate y...

-¡Ya Lily!- rió la otra, divertida –estaré bien... nos estaremos comunicando...

- ¡Los esperamos para el bautizo del pequeño Taro!.-dijo Misaki.

- ¿Y si es una Alisse?.- replicó Lily.

- Yo creo que no.- Taro guiñó un ojo, recordando la predicción de la anciana.

Taro y Alisse, tomados de la mano, les dijeron adiós a sus amigos, al tiempo que el sol se ponía en el horizonte sobre un mar que se teñía de rojo y dorado con las luces del ocaso.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Alisse y Taro se dirigían con paso lento hacia el hotel, irían a buscar sus cosas para luego dirigirse a Nankatsu, lugar en que vivía Ichiro Misaki. Ambos conversaban animadamente y, en el camino, se encontraron con dos amigos...

-Misaki, ya llegaste, ¿cómo te fue en Hokkaido?- le preguntó Ishizaki

-Ah, se puede decir que fue una pérdida de tiempo- contestó Taro –pero ya no importa- agregó, sonriendo

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó esta vez Urabe

-Wakabayashi y Lily se fueron a Alemania. Tsubasa y Sanae a España. ¿Ustedes que hacen aún aquí?

-Estamos buscándole un regalo a Yukari- contestó de mala gana Urabe –habíamos decidido quedarnos unos días a perder el tiempo, pero esto esta resultando más aburrido de lo que pensábamos

-Ojala que les vaya bien- sonrió Alisse

-¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Iremos a Nankatsu- dijo ella –debemos hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos a Francia otra vez... ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros, nos iremos en un rato

-No, gracias, aún tenemos cosas que hacer...

-Bueno, que estén bien chicos...

Taro y Alisse se alejaron de ellos tomados de la mano, los otros dos los miraron durante unos momentos

-Si nos apuramos, nos vamos con ellos- dijo Urabe, comenzando a caminar. El otro lo alcanzó y le dio un empujón...

Y así empezaron, a hacerse bromas y a empujarse cada cierto rato. la broma se terminó cuando Ishizaki chocó con un basurero y lo botó, él a un lado del basurero

La gente que iba a los lados de ellos, los miraron bien feo

-¡Idiota!- le gritó Ishizaki, poniéndose de pie todo adolorido, mientras que Urabe casi se revolcaba de la risa

-Ya, no te enojes- decía el otro

En eso, Ishizaki se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de él, había una piedra roja, preciosa. Se apresuró a tomarla en sus manos, mirándola con atención

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Urabe con curiosidad, Ishizaki se la mostró -¡¡ohh!- exclamó, y trató de tomarla en sus manos, pasando a llevar a Ryo en el acto, puesto que por accidente, le tocó el brazo

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío...

-¡Ya se!- exclamó -¡le mandaré a hacer aretes a Yukari con esto, ¡y una gargantilla, estará feliz

-Jajaja, buena idea... ya, si nos apuramos alcanzaremos a Misaki y a Alisse- Urabe comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a su amigo

Ishizaki se demoró unos momentos en reaccionar y, después, empezó a perseguirlo...

Con la piedra en sus manos...


End file.
